Saving an Angel
by Toothless killer
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Saving an Angel

Summary: A girl is constantly being beaten by her boyfriend. He is an  
evil and demented person, he beats her with his hands, fists, and  
things around the house. His name is Carl Gutt and her name is Shira  
Johanson. Her dreams were of being rich and happy with a family, now  
all she wants is to be saved from her monster. Her dream is going to  
come true. There is a man by the name James Diego a retired soldier,  
anti terrorist squad leader and a kind, gentle, handsome young man. He  
is haunted by his military life. He's always wanted a girl who wasn't  
family, to tell him she loves him. The story will be told.

Chapter 1: The Angel from my past.

Diego sat in his local diner late at night as usual, listening to his  
iPod, drinking coffee. Until something strange happend, a girl no  
older than 19 came in bruises on her arms and tears in her eyes, she  
came in, sat down in a booth in the very back and started crying.  
Diego being a kind and gentle person he is he stood up and walked to  
where she was and sat down and began to talk very gently to this girl.  
"Hello."  
"(sniffle) Hi"  
"Are you ok? You seem to be in pain."  
"I'm fine.(whimper)"  
"Why do you have so many bruises? They look pretty bad."  
"I fell down my stairs."  
"They're round, purple, and about the size of a big fist. Are you sure  
your OK?"  
"I got to go."  
Diego sat there with a confused look on his face, he stood up and  
follows after her.  
"Hey, I know you. Your Shira Johanson."  
"How do you know who I am?"  
" Who could forget such a beautiful Angel like you? Blacktail High, I  
was at the staircase, remember?"  
"Y..y..your the one. The one who...who saved me. Saved me from..."  
"Crazy Jay. I knew what he was trying to do."  
Flashback a few years ago  
Diego was walking to his next class, the halls were empty, he has just  
gotten a lecture on his assignment for history. He was late. Again.  
When he got to the stair case he heard something like someone had said  
'shhh'. When he got to the bottom he saw Crazy Jay, the schools  
biggest bully, creep, and delinkquint. He beat up seven kids all at  
once, he knew how to fight but so did Diego. Crazy Jay had the most  
beautiful girl in the school, possibly the world in Diego's point of  
view, in a head lock with her pants half way down, a knife to her  
throat, a hand over her mouth, and tears flowing down her eyes. Diego  
was furious, but he didn't show it. He knew what Crazy Jay would do if  
he tried to do anything. Diego had an advantage, Crazy Jay was a  
idiot, so he pulled a trick he hoped would work. Crazy Jay was  
starting to get impatient.  
" Go away before I gut you like a fish, go on scram!"  
" Hey, hey, take it easy. I want to join in. If that's ok." Diego  
started his plan.  
When Shira heard this she started to shriek, but Crazy Jay put a tube  
sock in her mouth. A dirty one.  
" Alright, you get her mouth, I get the REAL goods."  
After he said that, he turned around and Diego kicked him in the back  
of the head, dazing Crazy Jay, he dropped Shira and Diego picked her  
up and started to run to the Office. When he got to the office Crazy  
Jay came in with the knife in his hand. He tried to stab Diego, Diego  
caught his forarm with his and wrapped his arm to his and delivered an  
elbow to his sternum. Crazy Jay was gasping for air, and rolling on  
the floor. When Diego turned around to see a police officer pointing a  
gun in his face and told him to get on his knees. The office worker  
told the officer that the one was on the ground in pain. The officer  
cuffed Crazy Jay and put Shira in the front of the squad car and drove  
off. The principal told Diego even though he did save Shira the law  
and school comitee had rules, he told him he had to expell him, but he  
was thankful.  
End flashback

"Rape. I never got to thank you. The Officer took me straight home."  
"I know, but they exspelled me and Crazy Jay was arrested for  
Assualt, attempted Rape, consealment of a deadly weapon and attempted  
murder."  
"Thanks for saving my innocence, and my virginity." she gave him a  
hug, and he returned it.  
"Your Weclome. How about we go back inside, and catch up on eachother,  
sound good?"  
"Yeah."  
"My name is James Diego, everybody calls me Diego."  
"Its very nice to meet you. Again."  
They both began to tell eachothers story Diego started.  
"After the Crazy Jay thing, my Dad told me 'Even though you saved a  
girl you got exspelled, you just ruined your education, and future.  
Your on your own you little shit.' I was alone for 3 months, until my  
18th birthday, I joined the Army. I hated it, I was offered a tryout  
for Green Berret training school, I passed and I was put on an anti  
Terrorist squad as squad leader. After my years of duty I retired and  
never looked back. Every night I have nightmares about the horrific  
things I saw. I've been alone, scared, and most of all unwanted. I  
tried to talk to my parents but they don't want anything to do with me  
anymore. I hope you had a better life than mine." Diego finished, and  
lowered his head in sadness.

Shira just sat there and stared. She started to tear up. She held  
Diego's hand and stared at him.  
"So Shira how about you? You having a good life so far?" Diego asked  
raising his head with a fake smile.  
"No. My boyfriend, Gutt, he..he..he beats me just to show off to his  
friends."  
Shira started to cry. Then Diego raised his head and held her hand.  
The spoke softly.  
"What else does he do? Tell me! Please I want to help you!"  
Shira looked at him and started to explain.  
"He treats me like garbage. He makes me clean, cook, and do stuff for  
his friends, he throws beer bottle at me for fun, same goes for his  
friends, they all throw beer bottles at me for fun too.  
Then..then...then Gutt killed my dog! He did it just because he barked  
at a mouse! He stomped my dog's head until there was a puddle of blood  
left! He made me clean my dog up, while he laughed, and laughed. I  
would leave him, but if I do he will kill me. The first time I tried  
to leave him he put a gun to my head and threatens me he will kill me  
if I leave. Please help me! Help me Diego!"

Diego had a Must-kill stare on his face.

"Where is he?"

After a thirty minute ride into a slum nieghbor hood, Diego was  
sitting in his car with Shira.  
"What are you going to do? His friends are here. They're all crazy!"  
Shira was starting to freak, while Diego sat and planned.

In Diego's thoughts  
Alright. An open window I can see everybody, well most of everybody.  
There are five of them in there maybe six, loud music playing, and a  
shit hole of a nieghborhood. Gutt is about 6'2 and his friends are all  
around 5'9, except the dwarf, he's about 3'2. I'm not to good with  
enclosed spaces, so I'm gonna have to cut the power to the lights, the  
music will help with the screaming, and the gun shots. The Usp.  
Tactical with frangable ammunition and suppressor should do the trick.  
The back door will be my first entry way, if it's not a good way in  
the front door will be the next. Alright let's go.

Shira's POV  
What is he doing? If Gutt sees me he will kill me.  
"Watch your legs."  
I moved my legs to my chest, and he opened the glove box and pulled  
out a gun. Now i'm starting to freak.  
"What are you gonna do?"  
Diego looked at me and said.  
"I'm gonna kill Gutt and his friends."  
"No! Just make them leave me alone."  
"Ok, but Gutt He belongs six feet under."  
He opened the door and jumped a fence.  
"Please be careful."

No POV

Diego approached the house. His brilliant plan was going swimmingly,  
he was undetected, and in the house. Diego wasn't an electrician, he  
tried to shut the power to the lights, but instead he cut all the power.  
"Well, that's a setback. On well on with the plan."  
Diego went to the back door, and opened it silently. He walked through  
the hall, looked into the living room and saw all of them walking and  
bumping into one another.  
"Find a light switch Itsky."  
"It's hard enough that it's dark, you ass!"  
"Shut the fuck up and turn the lights back on!"  
"Hmm, you must be Gutt, right?"  
"Who the fuck are you!"  
"Your monster in the closet."  
The ambiant light gave him enough light so he could see them, and  
Diego started shooting. He shot the first two in the legs and arms so  
they wouldn't move or fight back. The other three had knives, and  
Diego shot them in the arms and shoulders, they would not be getting  
up. Gutt was the last one and he was out the door and running towards  
Diego's car. The he remembered Shira. He moved over to the window and  
took aim. It was all slow motion for Diego. He looked down the sights,  
he saw his spot the back of the knee, he pulled the trigger and down  
went get Gutt.  
"Shira! Come over here and say goodbye to your boyfriend!"  
Shira got out of the car, and slowly walked to him.  
"You fucking whore! I'm gonna kill you!"  
Gutt tried to stand up, instead he got another bullte to the other  
knee so now standing is immpossible.  
"You will be as quiet as possible and listen to her or I'll shoot you  
where you don't want me to."  
Shira started shaking and spoke in a trembly voice.  
"Gutt, your an evil, vile, and sadistic person. I hope you get what  
you deserve."  
With that Shira turned and walked back to the car. Diego turned Gutt  
over on his back and looked him dead in the eyes.  
"I have no simpathy, feelings, or anything for you. You beat a  
beautiful girl for no reason. You will see what you've done to  
yourself. Any last words?"  
"Yes. You and that whore are dead. My friends are crazy, they are the  
cities top killers and when they find you and skin you both alive!"  
Gutt started Laughing like a mainiac.  
"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. I have skills, friends, and weapons.  
I'll make sure your wish never comes true."  
Diego pulled the trigger and killed Gutts in the street and walked away.

"He won't hurt you ever again. Where do you want to go?"  
"Can you take me to my friend Talma's house? It's uptown, away from  
all this."  
"Sure, what's the address? I take you there, you need to get some rest."  
"197 Alman Way, house number 118."  
"Ok, we'll be there in 2 hours. You can sleep in the back seat. You  
look exhausted."  
"Thanks Diego, your so kind."  
Shira gave Diego a kiss on the cheek, and Diego started to feel warm  
all over.  
Diego's thoughts

I geuss this is what love feels like. Then Diego began his drive.

Authors note: Thank kovedg2 for uploading this for me, my computer is  
mean to me. And he is a great author, check out his stories. I  
couldn't stop reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Alone in the dark.

* * *

Diego's pov  
"116, 117, 118. Hey Shi.."  
I stopped right there. I couldn't wake her, she was so beautiful, I  
couldn't wake up an angel like this one. I got out of the car and  
opened the back door, I leaned down to pick her up. She was so light,  
she had to less than 96lb, Gutt must have starved her. I saw the  
curtains to the what I'm guessing is the Living room open and a  
bruennete gasp and run towards the door. I reached the doorway and all  
I get was a sawn off double barrel in my face. Who I'm guessing is  
Talma started talking.  
"What in..."  
I cut her off by a "shhh".  
"She's asleep. If your gonna shoot me, let me put her somewhere, I  
don't wanna drop her."  
Shira began to stir in her sleep, and her baby Blue eyes opened,  
looked around and asked me to put her down. She turned and spoke to  
the woman in front of me.  
"Talma, you can put it away. He's a saint. He solved all my problems  
tonight. He's a good guy."  
I was flattered at what she said about me, but Talma thought otherways.  
"How do I know your not trying to hurt Shira! Huh, you gonna pretend  
to love her and take off with all her money?  
Are you gonna beat her until she starts to beg for mercy?  
Or just..just...just go, leave and never come back!"  
Talma stepped closer and put the barrel about an inch away from my face.  
"If that is what you wish, then so be it. I won't cause any trouble."  
I turned to walk away, but I was stopped by a small, tender, soft hand  
grabbing mine and tugging.  
"Diego, I wanna thank you for what you did for me tonight. I wanna  
know, when will I ever get to see you again?"  
Shira was actualy thanking me. No one ever did this for me, ever.  
"When ever you want. I'm never far. Just give me a call. You got a  
cell phone?"  
"Sure, what's your number?"  
"839-352-7968"  
"Ok, hey thanks again for bringing me here. I never get to see my  
friends anymore.  
"It's no problem. Give me a call any time, I don't get much sleep  
anyway."  
"Why not?"  
I probably shouldn't have told her that.  
"I..uh..I have a..um. I can't really explain it right now. I'll tell  
you next time we meet."  
"Ok, be careful Diego."  
"I will, you get some rest. I'll see you around."  
I turned and continued to walk to my car. I knew I was going to get  
stuck on the way back home, my gas was low. I'm probably going to get  
as far as the dirt road leading to my drive way, which was about a  
mile long. I hate that road.

Diego's thoughts

Man Shira used to be that girl who was always happy. She had a smile  
that could make anyone smile with her. That was until the Crazy Jay  
insodent. I'm glad it didn't go any farther that it did. If it would  
have went any farther she probably would have been raped, beaten and  
thrown in a dumpster somewhere. His judge was a crooked creep and he  
got him a prison sentence of three years and six months, and its been  
three years and five months.

Real world  
Well I'm on the road and the house lights are still on, either Sid or  
Manny is up and I hope one of them can tow the car. Hmm the gas is  
tank is empty, and I'm about 2 miles from home. I thought to myself  
for a second.

"Should I take the risk of walking two miles and return with a tank of  
gas in the morning, or stay the night in the car?"

Diego's thoughts

My phone just died, so calling Sid or Manny is out of the question.  
Now i'm left with two options, walk home or stay in the car. I ponder  
the two choices, if I walk to the house from here is a long walk, and  
there is a possibility that I could be attacked by a wild animal. If I  
decide to stay in the car I'm probably gonna be alot safer, because I  
got a gun in the glove box, renforced glass, and a long, comfy  
backseat. The car it is. I climbed over the seat and layed down in the  
backseat and closed my eyes. All I could see, hear, and think about  
was Shira. I couldn't seem to get her out of my mind.

Real world

"Hmmmm, Shira. So sweet, like an angel from the heavens. What I  
wouldn't do to protect you. I will protect you and everyone else you  
love, or will love, I swear to you."

Diego's thoughts

In highschool I remember that Crazy Jay wasn't the only person I saved  
her from. I kept the creeps, freaks, and asshole jocks away from her,  
they all wanted to 'score' her, I didn't allow any of it. I got into  
fights with them all, mainly the jocks, the creeps were two super  
nerds obsesed with that weird porn from the Japanese cartoons, who hid  
in the corners of the school and watched with lust filled looks, if  
they kept they're distance they wouldn't get hurt. If they tried to  
touch her I wouldn't be far at all. One of them followed her into the  
locker room, and tried to sneek a peek at her and her friends, but  
before he could even see anything I pulled him out of the locker and  
gave him a black eye put him in the hallway and disappeared. The  
freaks were a group of Emoes probably wishing she would die. One of  
the guys tried to throw stuff at her, but I stopped him before he  
could let go. Then he tried to stab me with a pencil, but I made him  
stab his own leg. What was strange about that was he started laughing  
at the wound. That's when the principal suspended me for three days,  
and called the police. No one looked at me, talked to me, or so much  
to even acknowledge my existance. At that point I knew the jocks were  
gonna pick on me, and when they did, they got put in the hospital. I  
remember one guy in particular, Mathew 'Riley' Moss, this guy was a  
freak off a leash. He was the quarterback, and deffensive line backer,  
and when he was on the field no one was safe. It was just two days  
before the Crazy Jay thing, Moss walked up to me and looked at me, and  
started to speak. His voice was annoying enough.

"Sup, freak?"

"Hello, what do want?"

"I want you to stay away from MY girl!"

"Shira is nobodies girl. She is still single, and your to ill minded  
to get that."

"I ought to kick your ass for sayin that!"

"Well then. You take the first shot. Come on, and hit me."

I stuck my head out so he could get a clean hit to my face.

"This is gonna be easy, your so dead freak!"

He reared back to punch me, but before he could hit me I leand back on  
one foot and cought myself with my right hand, and kicked his elbow  
out of place. Then kicked back up to my feet, then kicked him so hard  
he came off the ground. The principal put that one down for self  
defense. The other jocks saw me as a freak, the creeps saw me as a  
monster, and the emos just didn't care. Shira, I never knew what Shira  
saw me as.

Real world

"I hope she didn't see me as anything like the others."

Diego's thoughts

Then the day after that Crazy Jay happens. Those three months were the  
longest one in my life. When my birthday came an Army recruiter walked  
up to me andasked me if I would like to join the Army. It was my dream  
to join the army and I signed up, and he told me to get ready for a  
life changing experience. Life changing it was, it was not a good  
change. I went from a nice, warm hearted person to a cold hearted  
killer.

Flashback  
In the mountains of Afganistan

Diego was standing on top of a cliff looking at the vast mountain range.

"What a lovely, lovely view."

A soldier with a pistol to a man's head walked up to Diego.  
"Captain! I found him under a slab of sheet metal, a survivor."

Diego turned to see this so called survivor. Diego wanted to know what  
this man knew so he turned towards the soldier and gave him some orders.

"Sergent, go get the team ready for extraction. We're getting out of  
here soon."

The soldier stood at attention, and saluted his superior officer.

"Yes sir!"

When the soldier left Diego looked at the man and began to talk to him.

"(in Arabic) So you know where the bad guys are? You have about eight  
minutes to say what you need to say. You tell us the truth we take you  
back to your village, if you lie we leave you here. Start talking."

The man looked at the mountain range and and back to Diego.

"(in Arabic) They have made cavern tunnels in that mountain, on the  
peak. The tallest one, the middle one. They know you Americans are  
here. If you go there you all will die.

Diego looked at the man, then back to the mountain. He waved up a  
soldier, and gave him some orders.

"Private, put a burlap over his head and watch him."

The private saluted and walked the man and walked him to the rest of  
Diego's team.

"Overwatch, this is Outlaw. Requesting a satelite image of  
coridinates, 5.098, 7.987, 2.543, 5.709. How copy?"

"Solid copy Outlaw. Stand by Outlaw, we are repositioning a satelite  
to see what is on that mountain peak. We will give you and your team a  
debrief when you get back to base, after you all rest up."

"Copy Overwatch. What's the ETA on extraction?"

"Three minutes."

"Solid copy."

Diego started walking back to his unit, and sat down next to his  
second in command, Sidney White.

"Sid, how is everybody?"

"Tired. We've been climbing mountains, hills and walking for the past  
two days. Plus the fire fight we just had about an hour ago. How you  
holdin up?"

"I'll be fine. What about MREs?"

"We lost the bag, it's at the bottom of the valley now. Last time we  
ate we barley got a mouthfull until they started shooting."

Just as Diego began to talk the Helicopter rotters could be heard.

"Everybody on your feet! We're going home!"

The rest of the men stood up with groans and moans.

"Come on guys, we're goin home. A nice cool bed, a hot meal, and all  
luxeries a military base has."

Diego turned to Sid and spoke.

"Sid. Shut up."

"I'm just tryin to get there spirits up!"

"Sid we.."

A terrorist with a AK-47, jumped out of the ruble and started  
screaming and shooting at Sid and Diego. The terrorist ran out of ammo  
and started to reload. Diego saw his chance, he ran up to him and  
started to punch him in the face. The terrorist started fighting back,  
he tripped Diego and was on top of him, hitting Diego in the face.  
Diego swung his legs and slammed the terrorist on his back. The  
terrorist stood up and ran towards Diego, but Diego kicked him off the  
cliff.

"Diego! You got him! We need to go! The chopper is here!"

"Alright, Alright!"

They all got on the chopper and took off. Everybody was tired, hungry,  
and dirty. They all couldn't wait to get man with the berlap  
on his head spoke to Diego with a very menacing voice.

"(in Arabic) They are everywhere. Here, there, it doesn't matter. They  
will still fight to the bitter end."

"Sid, pat him down."

When Sid stood up the man ran at him, but before he got to him a  
soldier tackled him and they both fell out of the chopper. Diego's  
hand shot to the soldiers hand and he got him. The soldier was a young  
kid, no older than 21 and he saved the whole unit. Diego pulled him up  
and ask him his name.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Emmanuel Mancia."

"Mancia you are one crazy bastard."

They all started to laugh.

Real world

"That was the only real moment I enjoyed. That one minute of laughter  
that seemed like forever."

The sun is rising, so much for sleep.

"I better start goin to the house."

Diego got out of the car, put his gun in his belt, and began walking  
home.

"I hope they're up. I'm not dealing with Sid's annoying snoring."

* * *

Authors note: Again Thank kovedg2 for posting this for me. He is a  
great author. In the next chapter, Shira will learn about Diego's past.


	3. Chapter 3

Saving an Angel  
Chapter3: The hostipal and Diego's house.

Shira's POV  
I woke up in a bedroom with white curtains, white sheets, and with  
pain all over my body. I tried to sit up and I could only prop my arms  
on my sides, my abdoman, ribs, and head throbbed in pain. The bruises  
still hurt. When I looked at my arms I realized I wasn't in my  
clothes, but instead a set of silky smooth night shirt and pants. I  
remembered that Diego brought me here. He seemed to have a bit of a  
sad look when he drove off.

"I hope he's ok. I should call him."

I slowly moved out from the beds sheets, and onto the cold hard wood  
floor. When I tried to stand my leg bruises hurt so much I had to lean  
on the wall to walk.

"Talma! You here?"

"Oh! Shira, how are you? When that Diego character left, you passed  
out in the yard. Are you ok?"

"My bruises, they hurt. They hurt so much. I need help standing."

"Oh Shira. Come on. Let's get you in the bed, you need to rest. Can I  
get you anything?"

I thought for a second and I asked her.

"Can I have a glass of water and my Cell phone please?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile at Diego's house.

No POV

'I thought I told Sid to clean up the living room. Manny did his part  
and more. Not a single bottle, can, or ashtray was moved. Now I am  
upset.'

"Sid. Sid. SID!"

Diego kicked him hard enough to wake him up.

"OW! What is your problem?!"

"You were to clean the living room, and it seems that you have made a  
bigger mess."

"Oh yeah."

Sid fell face first into a pile of empty soda, beer cans and other  
garbage.

"Where's Manny?"

"Up here."

Emmanuel Mancia came out of his room with a pistol and a rag.

"How long has he been out? He seems to have drank at least half a  
bottle of Jack Daniels, a quarter of vodka and a half bottle of...uh  
Patron. Sid is gonna need to lay of for a couple of days. Thanks for  
cleaning the kitchen and the Bathrooms. You were only to clean the  
kitchen."

"I know. I just felt like it. He has been shit-faced for about 12  
hours. Where have you been for the last 18?"

"I ran into an old friend. She had a few 'Problems' so I took care of  
it."

Sid's head slowly raised out of the trash a can fell off his head and  
he looked at Diego.

"Diego, the only 'She' you ever knew was Shira Johanson. You son-of-a-  
bitch. You found her!"

Sid ran to Diego, nearly falling in the process and gave Diego a hug.

"I didn't find her. She found me."

Sid passed out again and Manny joined in the conversation.

"Were you at Joe's dinner? In your booth? Again?"

"Yeah, where else do you get fast service in a 24 hour dinner, with  
the best coffee know in existance?"

"Joe's Dinner"

"Exactly."

Diego's phone began to ring and he walked outside.

"Hello."

"Hey Diego. It's Shira. I was wondering, could you come to Talma's  
house and take me to get something to eat. Talma had to go to work."

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Diego hung up his phone and walked back in the house. He went up the  
stairs and knocked on Manny's door.

"Yes?"

"Hey, I need a lift to my car. Can you do this for me?"

The door slung open and Manny held his keys up.

"Let's go."

Diego grabbed a couple canisters of gas and put them in the back of  
Manny's truck.

"Let's go."

Manny and Diego drove down the road and stopped at Diego's car.

"Thanks Manny, where you goin now?"

"I'm goin into town. We need more cerial."

Manny drove off and Diego sat in his car waiting for the gas to empty.

"I wonder where she wants to eat."

The last gas can popped out, signaling the car was ready to roll.

'Let's go.'

On the drive to get Shira, Diego was thinking about what questions she  
was gonna ask him.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to ask about the life I had before this  
one. If she asks I'm gonna tell her what she asks. I wish I never  
joined."

After about twenty minutes Diego arrived at Talma's house and knocked  
on the door. He waited patiently until he heard a disturbance.

"Shira? You ok in there?"

"Help, I can't stand by myself!"

Diego opened the door and saw Shira on the floor trying to pull  
herself up on a table.

"Shira! Are you ok?"

"My legs. The bruises. They hurt, help me."

"Let me see. I'm gonna lift your leggings, I need to see if the  
bruises are purple or swollen. If this makes you uncomfortable tell me."

"Do what you need to. I just want the pain to go away."

Shira had tears in her eyes, she was in so much pain. Diego lifted her  
leggings. When he saw her legs, he looked at her and lifted her off  
the floor and put her in his car.

"Diego, where are we going?"

"The Hospital."

"Why?"

"Your bruises are dark purple, swollen, and very big. You need a  
doctor."

"Diego, are they really that bad? That I need a doctor to look at  
bruises?"

"I am worried that you may have a contusion in your legs. If it's bad  
enough it could destroy the muscle tissue in your legs. So yes, you  
need a doctor."

"I hate doctors."

"Your looking at one."

As soon as Diego said that he wanted to kick himself.

"Why don't you do it then, since your a doctor and all."

"I'm not an official doctor."

"What kind of doctor are you then?"

"I was a combat medic, and a Green Berret, Anti-Terrorist Unit leader.  
They needed the most efficient, and reliable medics ever, of all time."

"Did you ever fix anybody?"

"Yes. One of them lives with me."

"Why?"

"His family was murdered while we were in Afganistan. He had nowhere  
else to go. So I let him take one of my extra bedrooms."

"What's his name, and where do you live?"

"His name is Emmanuel Mancia, we call him Manny for a reason I do not  
know. I live out in the country. Away, far away from this Hellhole.  
You might like the view."

"Well maybe after this we can go up there and catch up on eachothers  
'real' story."

"I would like that very much. You never told me your real story either."

Diego turned into the hospital's main entrance.

"Yeah. Well here we are. Saint John's hostipal for the sick and  
elderly. Will you carry me? I can't stand on my own."

"Of course."

Diego walked to the back and picked Shira up and began to walk her to  
the entrance.

"Would you like a wheelchair?"

"Please."

Diego sat Shira down as gently as he could and wheeled Shira over to  
the waiting area.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I need a doctor for large bruises, swelling, and a possible contusion."

"I know just the man. Are you the cause for these bruises?"

"No. How could I harm an Angel like that."

Diego motioned to Shira, and the receptionist gasped.

"She is an Angel."

"I know. She's my Angel. So about that doctor?"

After twenty minutes of waithing the doctor came over to Shira and  
Diego. Diego stood up and shook the doctors hand.

"Afternoon sir. How can I help?"

Diego just lifted Shira's pant legg and showed the bruises.

"Whoa! That is terrible! How did this happen?!"

Diego nodded and Shira told her story.

"I was in an abusive relationship with a man I thought I loved. Until  
he hit me, and hit me and hit me. He hit me so much, he started doing  
it on a daily basis. Until I found him, Diego."

"This man?"

"Yes, that handsome gentleman. He took me over to my house and showed  
my old boyfriend how a REAL man treats a lady. By defending her. He  
get in his car and he took off. I don't think he is coming back."

"This Diego fella stooped it all in one night? Wow!"

"If it wasn't for my friend here, I could have died. He saved me."

"As touching as that story is you still need medical attention. Now  
let me see here."

The doctor grabbed hold of Shira's leg and examined it, and he  
reapeted on the other. He then started to gently squeeze her legs.

"Can you feel the pressure on your legs?"

Shira had tears in her eyes and nodded. Diego noticed this and grabbed  
her hand, and she grabbed his.

"Alright I've seen enough to know what this is. You have contusions in  
both of your legs. Do to the trauma of stomping, and kicking to the  
legs, it will take about a month before you can start walking. I going  
to perscribe a very effective painkiller and that is it for you."

"That's it? No needles, machines or gross food?"

The doctor laughed and so did Diego.

"Miss, there is no need. Unless you want to have a couple of needles?"

"No! I'm fine with the painkillers. Diego let's gt out of here."

"Alright."

In the car Shira spoke up.

"We never got anything to eat. Wanna stop at an iHop and get some  
Waffles?"

"Waffles sound amazing right now."

Diego had to carry Shira to the resturant, and put her in a chair at  
the center of the room. Diego heard a couple arrguing about something,  
but decided to brush it off, because it wasn't important at the moment.

"Hi welcome to iHop. What can I get you to drink?"

"Water."

"Same for me."

"Alrighty then. I'll be back shortly."

The arrgument Diego heard was getting louder in volume. Then he heard  
a slap. He turned to see the woman was holding the right side of her  
face. Diego stood up and walked over to them, and stared at the man.

"What the fuck do you want?! Can't you see I'm eating here?!"

"Can't you see the other forty people here saw what you did to your  
lady friend here?"

"Bitch was out of line. So I put her back in!"

Everyone in the resturant gasped. Diego didn't even flinch.

"And I am about two seconds from removing you from this establishment."

"You and what army? Certainly not that little bitch you brought in!"

That's when Diego snapped. He slammed his head into his pancakes and  
walked to the parking lot and slammed his head onto a parking block so  
hard he knocked him unconsious. After he moved him to the side of the  
building he asked the girl if she was hurt.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"He has done worse than this. Thank you mister. He was an asshole."

"Find a new boyfriend."

Diego walked back to his table and sat down.

"Sorry. I can't stand it when someone hits a lady."

"It's ok. He needed an ass kickin."

The waitress walked up to their table.

"Sir, gonna have to ask you to leave. You can't start a fight here."

"Well, I didn't start a fight, I ended a heated arrgument by removing  
the violent, loud, and rude person from the establishment. I think  
that everybody in the resturant didn't mind me removing him from here.

"I'm still asking you to leave."

The manager walked out with a bag and a couple of styraphome cups.

"Here is your order. It's on the house. We tried to keep him out of  
our establishment for weeks. Do you think he'll come back?"

"No, he ain't coming back. As long as you intimadate him with me, he  
won't even look this direction"

"Thank you, for helping."

"Your welcome, could you take that out to my car? It's the black  
Shelby. She can't walk by herself."

"Certainly."

When Shira and Diego got in the car, Diego started thinking about the  
other night.

"Hey Shira. When I brought you to Talma's house, how were you able to  
stand by yourself?"

"Before I left my house and bumped into you I took a few painkillers.  
I was able to run because of the adrenaline I got by running away from  
Gutt. When you got me to Talma's house the pain came shooting back and  
I geuss I passed out."

"Ok. That makes sence. Adrenaline can do some crazy things to your  
body. I know I've been shot at."

"Well when we get to your house, we can eat, and then tell our stories."

"Sounds good."

After eating breakfast, Sid walked down the stairs. Went into the  
kitchen and stopped mid step and looked at Shira and Diego.

"Good Morning Sid. Don't be rude welcome our guest."

"Hi. I'm sidney White. You must be Shira Johanson."

"Yes I am. It's niven to meet you Sidney."

"Please call me Sid. I like Sid better."

"Alright then, Sid. What did you do for a living?"

"I worked with Diego and Manny."

"What did you, Diego, and Manny do again?"

Diego looked at Sid and Sid told Shira what the used to do.

"We were soldiers. Some of the worlds top killers. We were so  
dangerous, that the guys we were trying to kill called us 'The Three  
Demons'."

Diego spoke up.

"That was until our last mission. Let's go outside and finish this. I  
like view, you might like it Shira."

Diego picked up Shira and carried her to the back porch.

"Diego. You were right it is beautiful."

"Would you like some music for your lovely view?"

"What kind of music?"

"I think you will love it."

Diego leaned back in his chair and banged on the wall. Then Manny  
opened his window and leaned out.

"Yes?"

"Manny, give me a Hikari on the piano please."

"Would you like Internet or live play?"

"Live play please."

"I love live play. Shira would you like a song to be played?"

"Umm do you know Passion?"

"My favorite."

"Diego, i'm going to play Shira's song first. You know ladies first."

"Of course. Please play. I always enjoy a good song."

While Manny began to play, Shira was crying lightly. Diego was  
conserned.

"Shira, why are you crying?"

Shira looked at him with her baby blue eyes, tears running, and a  
genuine smile of happiness.

"I have never been so at peace. Ever. I'm just so happy."

"I wish you wouldnt cry. An Angel like you shouldn't have to shed  
tears. Are you happy around me? Do I make you feel safe?"

"Your the only reason I'm here. You saved me from a Hell I was dragged  
ingo and put me into a Heaven. You make me feel like I'm wanted,  
Loved. Yes. That's it, I think I'm in love. With you. James Diego."

"You know, Shira I'm happy too. I had a crush on you since I saw you.  
In highschool, from the Army, to now. You were always on my mind, no  
matter what I did, what I saw, what I heard. You always made me feel  
loved even though I never talked to you once."

"Diego. If Gutt really meant what he said, will you protect me?"

Diego looked at her grasped her hand, looked her in her baby blues and  
spoke.

"I don't care what I have to do to others, it doesn't matter how many  
people I will hurt. It doesn't matter how many people will die from  
this, it doesn't matter what I have to go through for you. All I know  
is that I won't let anyone hurt you. I. Will. Die. For. You. You will  
be safe until my dying day, I swear to you."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

Diego just nodded his head.

"I really do love you James Diego. Do you love me too?"

"With all my heart and soul."

Manny was stopped playing, and leaned his head out the window.

"Would you two like to come back inside. It's nine-thirty. She really  
needs to get some rest."

"He's is right. You do need rest Shira. You can have my bed, I will  
sleep on the couch."

"Diego, I don't want to sleep by myself. Could you stay with me?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile elsewhere

'The boss is gonna be mad when he finds out! He's gonna send the  
Undeads! I heard they have no souls, no mercy!'

"They don't! That's why they are the one to do the job."

"Boss what are going to do? Your gonna at least spare the girl right?"

"No, she will make a nice addition to my collection."

The boss started laughing like a crazed maniac.

'How did I get mixed in the madness?"

Authors note.

I loved writing this chapter. If you listen to the songs in this  
chapter when they show, you might cry. In the next chapter Buck is  
going to visit. Should I put Granny in there? I don't know. You guys  
tell me, should granny be in here or not.

kovedg2. Go check him out. I'm telling you. You won't be able to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Saving an Angel  
Chapter4: An Angels voice

Diego's POV

In Diego's dream/flashback

That smell. That God awful smell. The smell of decaying flesh, burning  
flesh, that smell lingers around me. That sound. That awful sound of  
flesh ripping under the flames heat. That sound still rings in my  
ears. All I could see were figures of bodies. I couldn't tell if they  
were my friends, my enimies, or civilians. Then there was a voice. A  
small female voice, one of a little girl, and a small hand raising out  
of a corpse. The men behind me were ready to kill whatever it was. The  
voice was heard again, but louder and it sounded like 'Help me.' I  
couldn't leave a child to die. I ran over and grasped the child's hand.

"(In arabic)What happend? Little one, what happend?"

"(In Arabic) They came by a Flying bird, with a circle on top. They  
floated down and began to lay havoc on the village. That had no faces.  
Only skulls and sharp teeth, and big black eyes. The had weapons like  
yours, cloths like yours. There was one that had a face, a face with  
scars, burns and a smile. The smile of a monster. He began to burn  
people, dead and alive. When they were done they floated back up into  
the flying bird, except the one with no mask. He saw me and he set my  
legs on fire, he laughed. My mama and daddy are gone. I'm the only one  
left. I hurt so much, please American. Help me."

The girl started to cry, and the soldiers all looked down in sorrow.

"Secure the area! Now!"

A soldier walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, I looked at  
him, and the soldier held out a doll and a small box with a smily face  
sticker.

"Captain, I found this and this over there. The box has no explosive  
charge or anything. It appears to be very light."

"Alright. Is the area secure?"

"Yes sir. There are no survivors. How's the girl?"

I stood up and whispered in the soldiers ear.

"She is not gonna make it. Tell Lt. Sid to call for an extract, I will  
be there shortly."

"Sir your not gonna kill that girl are you?"

"She's already going to die. I just don't want her to suffer or be  
alone."

"I understand sir. I will never say a word to anybody about this."

"Thank you."

The soldier turned and jogged to the next dune to find the Lt. While I  
took out a few morphine syretes and grasped the girls arm.

"(In Arabic) Hey, I'm going to give you something. It's gonna hurt for  
a second and then you won't feel a thing. Do you want it?"

The girl looked in my eyes and nodded. I slipped the needles into her  
arm and squeezed the syrettes. The morphine is in her system now.

"(In Arabic) I feel warm."

"(In Arabic) Soon you will feel cold, then you will feel sleepy. Then  
you will see your family."

The girl touched my name tag, and I held her hand.

"(In Arabic) Thank you, Mr. Diego. I thank you for stopping my pain."

The girl fell limp and I started to cry.

"Your welcome little one. You don't have to suffer anymore."

I saw the doll and placed it next to the girl, picked up the box and  
put it in my vest.

Real world

I woke with my chest feeling empty, cold and heavy. The same nightmare  
ever since that day. I can still see that girls face. She was so  
beautiful, she could have been a actor or better. I still have that  
box, I never opened it, I don't want to know.

"I'm no saint."

Shira began to stir in her sleep. Then those baby Blues opened up and  
she looked at me and I looked at her.

"Good morning Diego."

"Morning."

I couldn't look away from her eyes. They were like an ocean put into  
two eyes. They were the prettiest things in my world.

"Diego! You out in space there?"

Shira waved a hand in my face while she giggled at my stupidity.

"I dunno. Kkshhhh, Diego to Shira, can you hear me? Kkssshhhhh!"

I put a hand over my ear to imatate a headphone, and the onther to  
imatate a microphone.

"Shira to Diego, yes I can."

She did the same as I did. Then I did it again.

"Kshh, would you like some breakfast? Kshhh"

"I think we can stop now. That was funny. I would love some waffles."

"Alright, how the legs?"

"They still hurt. Do you have my medicine?"

"Yes I do. It said on the bottle to take with food, so I'll bring it  
to you."

Then there was a loud bang from upstairs.

"Okay. What is Manny doing? His bedroom is up stairs right?"

"Yes, but that is not Manny. That is Sid. Excuse me."

Shira's POV

I saw Diego close the door, then heard foot steps go up the stairs.  
Then I heard a knock.

'Sid, What are you doing?'

'I'm cleaning out my closet.'

'Did you drop something?'

'Yeah, my old bowling ball.'

'Try not to kill yourself up here please.'

'Alright.'

About ten minutes passed and Diego came in with a stack of wafes about  
four of them.

"The waffles are microwaved and the orange juice is pulp free. The  
small white pills are your painkillers and the tv remote is on your  
left. Can I get you anything else?"

I had everything I needed for the morning. I wanted to thank Diego for  
the breakfast, but a 'thank you' wasn't enough.

"Diego came over here. I wanna tell you a secret."

I'm gonna suprise him.

"Yes Shira what is.."

I stopped him by giving him a kiss. I think he got the messege. I  
broke it and whispered in his ear.

"I love waffles."

Diego slowly stood back up, his face red as a tomato, a blank look on  
his face. This was a funny sight. I couldn't stop laughing.

Diego's POV

I can't believe she kissed me. Right on the lips. That was my first  
kiss on the lips.

"Diego! You look so stupid!"

Shira was laughing at me. I knew why, I looked like a tomato on a hot  
summer day.

"Now I know your secret Shira. That's all that counts. Yes!"

I shot both my fists in the air and said 'yes' like that nerdy kid  
John Hedder played.

"Diego. You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen. You know how to  
make a girl smile."

"I'm glad I can do that."

My phone began to ring Shira told me it was okay and I walked out of  
the room then answered.

"Hello?"

"Diego. It me Manny. You'll never geuss who I just bumped into."

"Who?"

"I'll give you a hint. He is about your hieght, weight, and he is  
always hunting."

"Buck Clintones"

"That's right. I invited him over for dinner, you cool with that?"

"Yeah. You're cooking."

"I have no problem with that."

"Okay then"

I hung up the phone and went back in my room to tell Shira.

"Diego! You look so funny. Why won't you stand straight? Why can't I  
feel anything? Whoooo!"

"I think the painkillers are too strong."

(After about 4 hours and Shira tripping major pantaloon balloons.)

Manny and Clinton came in with a medium sized bag of meat.

"Where did you get that? You kill it?"

Buck turned around and gave me a hug which I happily returned.

"Diego! You bloody piece of work! How have you been?!"

"Good. I see your still an insane man with an eyepatch on one eye and  
a crosshair in the other."

"Yep, but I still got my sences. Manny tells me that you got a lady  
friend. Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Then we should celebrate! Bring her out here let us all have fun!"

I walked back to my room to find Shira watching tv.

"What happend to me? My head is feeling light and I can't feel my legs."

"I think the painkillers are a bit strong for you. I think you need  
half a pill. Are you up to a little greet and meet with a friend of  
mine?"

"Sure, I think I can walk by myself. The painkillers are still in  
effect."

When Shira tried to stand up she fell, but I caught her.

"I geuss I can't walk alone after all. Carry me?"

"Of course."

When we got to the kitchen, Buck stood up and offered a helping hand.

"Careful Buck. She's got contusions in both of her legs."

"Delicasy is my specialty."

We put Shira in a recliner, and pulled the lever. Then Buck spoke up.

"Hello there. I'm Buck, short got Buckminister, short for Buh. Who  
might you be?"

"I'm Shira Johanson."

"What a lovely name. Something of a devine beauty."

"Why thank you Buck."

I couldn't help but to chuckle at the two swap introductions. I walked  
into the kitchen to see what Manny was going to cook for us all. I  
could smell the meat, it was fresh.

"Manny. What are cooking us tonight?"

"I am cooking up some venison. Just like my dad would."

Manny looked like he was actually happy.

"Does venison bring back memories?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Such good stuff."

"I'll bet. Hey, did you rig up the all house speakers?"

"Yes, yes I did. Go in my room and hit the play button. We should have  
some nice music playing."

"Alright."

I went to his room and his stereo system had a glowing play button. I  
pressed it and peaceful music behan to play, then I heard someone  
humming. Buck began to calm down, if someone calms Buck down the voice  
must have a beautiful voice. Then Buck called me down.

"Diego! Come down here. It's so beautiful."

When I got down stairs I saw Shira with her eyes closed and she was  
singing. Buck was looking at the curling and mouthing words.

"What a lovely, lovely voice you have Shira. Not a single person  
except Buck's old Highschool sweetheart, can do that to him."

"What did I do?"

"Made him go down memory lane. He hasn't done this since his wedding."

"Wow. I didn't know I could sing so well."

Buck looked at her, and spoke.

"My Shybaby was the only woman I knew who could do that. Your voice is  
amazing. I could listen all day."

Shira looked back and asked.

"Where is your 'Shybaby' Buck?"

"She died in a car accident. I was driving and a eighteen wheeler shot  
off the median and hit my car. I was ejected from the car, Shybaby was  
in the car at the bottom of a ditch."

"Oh my. What did you do?"

"I broke the window and pulled her out. She was dying. The crash  
rupstured her spine and her heart was giving out."

"Did she say anything to you before she passed?"

"Yes. She just held my hand and smiled. I smiled back, tears flowing  
down my face. Then she told me 'Cherish your friends, for they will be  
the ones to give you a reason.' I don't know what it means."

Buck had a faint smile on his face and he looked at everyone in the  
room.

"I still have my friends. I love you all."

Shira leaned over to Buck and gave him a hug.

"You ever need anything, just come over and we will help you."

"Thanks. I needed a hug."

Manny leaned his head in and spoke.

"Diner's ready."

(after diner and swapping stories)  
Diego's POV

Buck checked his watch and stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna have to go home. My Kozia needs her food."

I spoke.

"Who is Kozia?"

"My Timber Wolf."

"Okay. Well it was fun meeting up again. Give us a call whenever you  
wanna hang."

"Oh yeah. You can count on that. I see you later."

Everyone waved bye to Buck.

Sid finaly came out of his room with a strange look on his face. I  
asked him.

"What's wrong Sid?"

"Granny is coming! She's coming and I look like a mess!"

Sid was freakinginh out, I swear if this was a cartoon he would be  
walking on the ceiling.

"Sid calm yourself. It will be fine."

"Diego. My granny is insane! She has a pet that doesn't even exist! On  
top of that she..."

I started slapping Sid like a red headed step child. Then Sid looked  
at me and spoke.

"Thank you."

"Dont mention it."

Manny and Shira exchanged expressions. Manny spoke.

"Whats the big deal? It your grandma."

"My family is dropping her off because she's getting really old and  
she's dead wieght."

Shira spoke.

"Why? Why would they do that?"

Sid looked at the ground and sadly spoke.

"Because that's my family. Take the ones that matter leave the ones  
that won't make it."

I couldn't believe that Sid's family are a bunch of assholes.

"Well Sid, at least you still got us."

"Yeah! Yeah that's right! I'll go make my special brownies! Wheeee!"

Shira looked at me and I looked back. Manny was just confused.

"His brownies have weed in them."

Shira and Manny both spoke, at the same time.

"Ooooooohhh."

"Well, I'm going to Joe's dinner."

Shira raises her hand and waved it.

"Can I come?"

"Sure, why not."

Manny looked up and started to panic.

"Any you are gonna leave me here with a stone Sid?!"

We were already out the door.

Meanwhile with Buck.  
Buck's POV

'where is my baby? Where is my Kozia?'

"Kozia! I have fresh Venison."

As soon as I said that she cam running and taclked me down licking my  
face.

"Alright. Go get it. Haha!"

I walked into the kitchen to get a drink before going to bed. Then I  
smelled a familiar scent. A scent of Kenith Cole cologne, and cordite.  
I turned to see Crash and Eddy sitting on my couch in the living room.

"Eddy and Crash. What did I tell you, I'm out of the game, no more  
killing. I have already lost my eye to it."

Crash spoke first.

"We aren't here to bring you back."

Then Eddy.

"We are here to warn you about the 'Storm'."

There are only two storms I know of. A thunder storm, and a lead storm.

"Why? Why is the 'Storm' coming for me?!"

Eddy spoke again.

"It's not coming for you. It coming for your friends. Diego, Sid,  
Manny, and the girl."

"Why?"

"Diego killed Gutt. The boss's son. He will kill Diego, Sid and Manny,  
then rape, torture, and kill the girl."

I looked at them and I couldn't believe what was about to happen.

"Who is the Boss sending?"

"The Warpigs, if they fail, he sends us."

"And if you fail?"

Crash and Eddy looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know. We usually win. We've been hearing that if we fail the  
boss sends a six man mercinary crew, called 'The Undead'.

Eddy spoke.

"You will spread our warning to your friends. The storm will hit his  
house tomorow. Four thirty. We don't wanna do it but we will, if it  
comes to that."

"Is Rudy coming after me?"

Crash spoke.

"The Boss doesn't car about you. Help them or help us, it makes no  
difference."

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You both will leave NOW! I will not betray my friends. My friends  
would do the same for me. If I see you again, I will kill you. NOW  
LEAVE!"

Crash and Eddy stood up and walked to the door. They stopped.

"Heed our warning now. Call him. He will believe you. He will have  
recieved a package containing a letter and a gun. We should be going  
now. There is a bomb in your oven."

I turned and opened the oven, then looked back at them, but they were  
gone. The bomb had three minutes on it. I ran and got as many weapons,  
ammunition, and gear I possibly could. I grabbed Kozia and my cell  
phone.

"Oh SHIT!"

The bomb had forty-five seconds left. I started running as hard and as  
fast as I could, Kozia right next to me. We got as far as the street  
then it went off. Shrapnel went everywhere, in the trees, cars,  
houses, and a piece grazed my good eye. I heard whimpering and I  
looked at Kozia and she had a medium sized piece in her back leg. I  
pulled out my phone and dialed Diego.

"Diego! I need help! My house was bombed!"

"Buck. I'm on the way."

Diego hung up and I turned my attention to Kozia.

"Hold on baby. Help's coming."

She just whimpered.

AU: well this is where the action kicks in. Shira is told everything  
and Crash and Eddy tell the real targets.  
Kovedg2 Do it. You know you want to.

From OG


	5. Chapter 5

Saving an Angel  
Chapter 5: The letter, the truth, the house  
Buck's POV

"shhh. Don't you worry Kozia. The hospital is just around the corner.  
They'll fix you up just fine."

Koziva just whimpered. This wolf saved my hide from a rabid dog. I  
need her to be ok. I'm all she has left.

"Diego. How much longer? She's losing blood fast."

"It's just up here."

"Hurry! She's fading out."

We arrived at the animal hospital. The place was dead, it was open,  
but the employees were sleeping! Sleeping! I screamed!

"Wake up you lazy bums! I need help!"

Everybody shot up and rushed to Kozia. They took her away from me and  
I followed.

"Sir you can't come back here. You need to stay back."

"Get off me you yuppy punk!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Shira had one hand on Me and the other  
on Diego.

"Buck. You need to calm down. Kozia will be fine, she's a wolf, wolves  
are strong and mighty animals. She's going to be fine."

I looked into her eyes, I felt empty, alone. Then I looked at the door  
they took Kozia in.

"I found her as a pup. A group of hunters were poaching on my land,  
they stacked the bodies on flatbeds and they were laughing. Then I saw  
her, a helpless newborn pup, her eyes weren't open. One of them saw  
her and pulled out a gun. I beat the shit out of both of them, told  
them to leave the bodies and leave. I walked over to Kozia and held  
her so gently, she yawns at me. Have you ever seen a baby wolf yawn?"

Shira was looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"No. I never saw anything like that. My dog yawned until that piece of  
shit Gutt killed him."

I continued Kozia's story.

"No mother, no father, no family. I didn't know what to do. Then I  
remembered that Shy knew how to care for animals. She cared for Kozia,  
while I buried the rest of the bodies. Till the day of Shy's death  
I've been taking care of her ever since, and no one will stop me from  
seeing her. I treated her like as if she was my own flesh and blood..."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. All of the happy memories were  
coming back. I needed to sit down.

"...If she didn't eat her vegetables, she got a bath. If she got  
scared, I would hold her until she stopped shaking. If she was lazy, I  
was too. I need to see my Kozia. She's like a daughter I never got to  
have. She is everything to me. Without her I have nothing."

Shira looked at me with tears flowing down her face.

" 'Never got'?"

"Shy. She was pregnant, the crash. We were going to get our last  
sonogram. Oh God..."

I just couldn't stop. I never cried this hard in my life. The love of  
my life dead, the only family I have left in a room getting shrapnel  
pulled out of her leg.

"Why! Why can't I have anything to love?"

I felt an unknown warmth around me. I opened my eye and looked, I saw  
Shira and...Diego hugging me.

"Buck. Me and Diego will always be here for you. Remember that."

"I will. Diego I need to talk to you, outside. Shira we'll be right  
back."

When I got my self under control, I turned towards Diego and began to  
explain.

"Diego, did you get a package today?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did you open it?"

"No. I've got it sitting in the car."

I walked over to the car and picked up the package, opened it and read  
the letter out loud to him.

"Mr. James Diego,

You have killed my son, and wounded his friends. I send you this  
package as a threat against you. There is a gun in the same box as  
this letter. This is yours for what will come next. Your home at 4:30  
tomorow afternoon, will be demolished, by a hail of bullets. The  
Warpigs are a group of mercinaries I own, run, and supply them  
weapons. They will come for you and your friends. You and your friends  
will all die. Also that girl you have, she will be raped, tortured,  
sliced and diced by me. I Rudolph Gutt, but the underground know me as  
'Rudy'. I am a man of challenge. If you kill all of the Warpigs, I  
will give you one year of breathing room. You have my word on that.  
Then I send my two very speacial errand boys. If you beat them, which  
you will not, I will send you the most vile, evil, saddistic, death  
loving, pain causing, child killing, unspeakable horror causing,  
mercinaries of the entire world. 'The Undead'. If you kill all of  
them, you and I will have a personal sit-down. You have until 4:30  
tomorow to show me what you can do. I am a man of my word. You kill  
the Warpigs, one year of breathing room, then my errand boys. Then the  
unspeakable. Then me.

Good luck,

Rudy."

I looked at Diego and he looked at me, we both looked at Shira.

Diego's POV

Oh no. I have a war on my hands, and it starts tomorow!

"We have to get to the house! We have got to set the claymores, and  
get to the Safe! We need to protect Shira! Do know anyone who can  
protect her?"

"The only person who is better than the guys I already know, is you."

I needed a plan. A good one at that, but Shira will want to hear my  
story the real one. The complete story.

"Buck. I need to tell Shira the truth about us. You, me, Sid, and  
Manny. She needs to know that, we are all worse than what we've  
already told her."

"You know we can't do that! Not to a good girl like that! She will  
have nightmares about that!"

"She needs to know, what we did! What I did."

Buck looked at me and stared at me.

"You are not telling her what happened at that village! Tell anything  
but that! She will see us as nothing, but killers! I'm done killing  
people. After I met Shy, I sword to her 'No more killing'!"

"Buck, I'm done hiding the truth. I have the same nightmare from that  
village. That smell, that sound, those people. That girl. We need to  
tell her what's happening, what's going to happen, and tell her it  
won't happen. Please Buck I need your help with this."

"I will help you, but I will not kill another person."

"Im not asking you to kill. I'm asking if you will stick by my side  
till the end."

Buck held out his hand.

"We are no saints, but we protect the people we love. I love you guys  
as much as you love me, I will die before these monsters can lay a  
finger on that Angel in that room."

I grabbed his and and we pulled in for a hug and a pat.

"Thank you."

"Till the end."

We walked back inside. I placed a chair infront of Shira and she  
looked at me.

"Diego, what's going on? Why did Buck's house blow up?"

"Gutt's father is coming for you. He is sending an army to get you.  
It's gonna be our jobs to make sure that does not happen."

Shira looked at both of us.

"Diego, Sid and Manny aren't the real people you served with are they?"

"No. I served with them, for a short period of time, about three  
years. Then I was put into a unit that delt with the worlds worst  
terrorists. It was a two man unit, we went with a squad of green  
berets, and we helped them out."

"Diego, what are you about to tell me?"

Buck stepped in.

"A memory that haunts both of us to the core."

I cotinued.

"When we were on a mission, we stumbled across a village full of dead.  
Men, women, and children."

Shira's eyes widened and she gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Diego, Buck!"

Buck looked at Shira and told her.

"There was a survivor. A little girl, no older than eight or nine. She  
was burnt to a crisp, but she was alive. Diego will tell you the rest.  
This is his demon."

Shira looked at me and I began.

"The girl was dying and she knew what happened. She wanted to stop  
hurting, so I stopped the pain, the suffering."

"How?!"

"Morphine. I didn't want to shoot her, if I shot her I would be just  
like the monsters that did them all their deaths."

Buck looked at Shira and said.

"He gave the girl a painless death. She was going to die, but he made  
it painless for her. She is with her family."

Shira's eyes were wider than a tire.

"Did you at least stay with her until she passed?"

"She held my hand and I never let go. I gave her a doll after she died."

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I just let out. Then a small  
body was giving me a hug.

"Diego, you may have stopped pain and suffering from a child, but that  
has not changed my mind about you. I still love you no matter what you  
do."

"Thanks Shira. My life has been nothing but pain, but when I think of  
you, I can have a smile on my face."

"Diego, Am I that special to you? I mean we only met about three days  
ago, and yet we are already so deeply in love. You said you would die  
for me. Is that really true?"

"You are the only girl I ever cared for, no girl on earth could be  
you. I will kill anybody who threatens to even touch you. I will kill  
an army to get to you. Back in school I protected you, and I am  
protecting you now. Nothing will stop me. I love you Shira and I will  
stop at nothing to make you safe."

Shira and I looked into eachothers eyes and she started leaning to me.  
I leaned in slightly and she closed her eyes and kissed me, I closed  
my eyes and kissed back. I felt her tounge push on my lips and I let  
her in. Our tounges danced with one another, and she pulled away. She  
put her forehead to mine and breathed. Then she spoke to me.

"I love you too. James Diego."

I snaked my hand around her hip, even if she was sitting in a chair, I  
was going to hold her till the sun was shining in our faces.

Buck's POV

It was a touching site, Diego and his Angel, but there was an army  
coming to kill us. I was about to talk to Diego, then the doctor came  
in.

"How is she?! How is my baby?!"

The doctor pushed me away and explained.

"She has lost a lot of blood and the bone was cut clean in half. There  
was to much shrapnel in the legs than the one big piece, and there was  
too much muscle tissue damage so it couldn't heal on it's own. I'm  
sorry, but we had to remove your dog's leg."

I just stood there with a blank look on my face. I reached in my  
pocket and pulled out a cigerete and a lighter.

"Sir, you can't smoke in here."

I looked at him while I lit the cigerete. Then spoke in a mocking tone.

"Sir, you can't smoke in here. Sir, you can't do this, that or the  
other. Your dog's leghad to be removed and you can't see your dog.  
Oooohhh."

The doctor looked at me and I stared back.

"Could you please put that cigerete out?"

"Sure."

I grabbed him and slammed him on the ground and held the cigerete to  
his face.

"I'll put this out when I'm done with it! Then I'm going to get my  
baby!"

I took one last long drag from the cigerete and smashed it into his  
face. He darted up and grabbed me.

"I'm calling the police!"

"It won't do you any good. I'll be gone before you can hear the  
sirens. Where is my baby?!"

"I'm not telling you, you just smashed a cigerete in my face!"

I had enough of this. I pulled out my Colt .45 and put it in his face.

"I'm going to ask one more time, if you don't tell me where my baby  
is, I will put a hollow point in your head! Now, where is my baby?"

"Blue door."

I was suprised Diego hasn't stopped me yet.

"Buck, when you find her we need to get back to the house and get  
ready for tomorow. Hurry up."

"Alright."

I ran into the back and I walked into the blue door. I couldn't  
believe whY I saw. My baby in bandages and a missing leg. I knelt down  
to her face and she looked at me.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you baby. I wish I could have done  
somthing, but they wouldn't let me back here. I'm so sorry."

I looked at my feet and cried. I felt her licking my hand and I looked  
at her and smiled. Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Buck it's Eddy. I wanted to tell you the 'real' targets the Warpigs  
are going after."

"Who?!"

"Shira, Diego, and you."

"Why me?!"

"Your helping them, and the boss wants you dead."

"You are all gonna burn for what your gonna do."

"No Buck. You are."

Click.

I thought to myself and I knew that Diego, Sid and Manny couldn't take  
on all of the Warpigs, then I remembered what Shy told me. 'Cherish  
your friends, for they are ones to give you a reason.'.

"Kozia, we're gonna go to Diego's house and stay for a few days. How's  
that sound?"

She lifted her head and barked.

"Ok, let's go!"

Diego's POV.

"Manny! Mann..Manny! Why is the sterio so loud!"

"Sid ate twelve of those brownies and he is tripping beyond anything  
I've ever seen before!"

"Manny we have a war coming to us get the house ready for a 'Bloody  
Irishman'."

"...Diego. What is coming?"

"A man's wrath."

"Are you going to wear the mask again?"

"I hope to god it doesn't come to that."

"I'll get the place ready. When will you be back?"

"Thirty, how's Sid?"

"Umm, is it normal for a man to moon walk up the stairs, while singing  
'We are family'?"

"Is he also saying 'Hey Sexy lady'?"

"Yes. His granmother is here as well."

"What is she doing?"

"Giving me a very stern look."

"We'll be there soon."

"Please hurry."

Click

'Where is he?'

"Buck we gotta go!"

Buck came running out with Kozia and some IVs and rubber tubing.

"Let's go!"

When we got to the house Manny was covered in sweat and his hands were  
black.

"Why are Manny's hands black?"

Manny looked at his hands.

"He's been preparing our weapons. Like I said there is an army coming  
for us tomorow. We are going to do what we do best. Kill."

Manny put a hand on my shoulder, and spoke.

"You gear is on your bed, Sid is not as trippy as he was before, but a  
still a bit looney."

"Can he do his job?"

"No."

"Alright. I'm going to have to run and gun."

We can't fight from the house, we're gonna have to use the grass to  
our advantage. Buck is good with sniper rifles and CQC. Manny is good  
with CQP (close quarter protection) and assault rifles. Sid was good  
at traps, but he's too stoned to tell the difference between a lamp  
and a person. I'm good at run and gun, hand to hand, long range.

"I don't know how we're gonna do this."

We had the weapons the president let us have, the weapons we used in  
operations. We had a G36c, a Bad News sniper rifle, ACR, five M4s, a  
barret .50 caliber sniper rifle, about 60 claymore mines, a AT4 rocket  
launcher, seven grenades, two M249 belt fed weapons, four P90s, two  
PP2000s, and the mask that I was issued for Testing and I am one of  
two who can use it. The Kiadokia mask, a mask that releases a gas that  
can be breathed for long periods of time, that makes muscles bigger,  
reflexes faster and sharper, and doulbes brain capacity. The problem  
is if I put it on, I cannot take it off until it falls off itself. If  
I try, the pain it causes will kill me. I hope I don't have to use  
that fucking mask.

"Buck. I need you take the Bad news and go up the hill."

"I said I'm done killing, but we have to protect Shira. That's a good  
reason to kill again. I'll do it. Until this is over or I die."

"Thank you. Manny are your skills still sharp?"

I raised pistol at his face and hegrabbed it and took it away from me  
but I countered and took it back.

"Good enough, your a little rusty, but you can get it from me at least."

"Thank you."

"I' going to be out side running and gunning and I want you to stay in  
the house and protect Shira. Can you do that?"

"Of course. I'm gonna need two of tye P90s. I should be good."

"Done. Buck you still got your skills?"

"Yes."

Buck threw a knife at a candle and hit the wick, putting out the candle.

"Are you ready?"

They both nodded.

"Diego, where will Shira be in all of this?"

"Shira will be inside the house with Manny. The house can fit up to  
twenty people comfortably. He is Shira's protector while we are  
outside."

Sid was coming to and making logical sence.

"Diego, what about me?"

"Can you hold a M249, and put rounds down range effectively?"

"Yes."

"You are up stairs in the Bedroom windows."

"Gottcha."

Shira will be scared and I won't be here to comfort her while this  
does down. We only have about eight hours before they show up guns  
blazing. We need to set the claymores with wireless triggers. We need  
to put Kozia in a room with Shira and Manny.

"Buck what do you want to do with Kozia?"

"She stays with Shira."

"Alright."

"Guys we need to set the claymores in the road and in the front. Buck  
I need you on top of the hill overlooking the road, you need to take  
out as many of those guys as possible."

"No worries. They won't get to far up here."

"Sid, I need you on the M249s, and I want you to kill as many as you  
can, you only have four drums of ammunition. Make them count."

" I will do my best."

Shira was shaking in fear, and I know why. Things are happening so  
fast, first I kill Gutt and now we have an army coming to kill us all.  
I held out my hand and shee took it.

"They won't even get close. You will be fine, I promise."

"What about you? You might die from this."

"I don't think so. I've been in Africa, taking on warlords, drug lords  
and a genral's army. Thy all surrendered by the third day. I will be  
fine, we all will."

"You promise not to die?"

"I promise."

Authors note: In the next chapter, the war begins and Diego and Shira  
get 'Closer'. The story will be changed to M for the extreme gore and  
hardcore Sexual scene. You want see any Lemon like mine. That shit is  
intense. TK out!


	6. Chapter 6

Saving an Angel  
Chapter Six: A war begins, A dream lived, and a visitor.  
Diego's POV

It's 1:30 only three hours before we are in knee deep of blood,  
bullets, and death. I just hope Shira can understand what we do. My  
door opened and Shira walked in. Her painkillers are working and the  
contusions are healing faster than expected. She sits next to me and  
hugs me.

"I don't want you to do this. I love you Diego."

"I love you too, but I have to do this. If we win we have one year to  
prepare for what comes next. I hope you can understand what we will  
have to do when we are done with killing."

"What do you do?"

I didn't want to answer this question. I stood up and walked towards  
the door.

"What do you do?"

She sounded more serious than curious.

"We burn the bodies."

"Oh my..."

"What ever you do, stay away from the windows."

"Ok."

I walked out of the room and out into the front yard. The grass was  
tall and Buck was up high, so was Sid. The claymores were in there  
places, most in the road, others were in the grass. Buck put out the  
claymore and slightly buried to cover them. We are ready to fight to  
the end. I wanted to do a radio check.

"Buck, radio check. How copy?"

"Buck here, solid copy, hearing you crystal clear."

"Sid, radio check, how copy?"

"Sid here, solid copy. Crystal clear."

"Guys, switch to sync with all radios."

Buck spoke up.

"You do know I have a Sniper rifle and a high powered scope and I can  
see up to five miles?"

Then Sid.

"Yeah, besides it's only 1:35 we have time to get ready."

I couldn't argure with that.

"Alright, but keep your eye on the scope Buck."

"Solid copy."

I walked back into the house and Shira was walking into the living  
room and she sat down next to me.

"Diego, I want you and the boys to be safe. I don't I know what I  
would do if any of you died."

"We're not gonna die. We're gonna win and we will go some where more  
pleasant."

"Like my hometown?"

"Yeah. Where is that?"

"In Tangerine, Florida. Where the water meets the land and no one can  
tell you what to do. Until I moved here."

"I'm glad you moved here."

"Me too."

We started to doze off. She fell asleep on the couch and I laid down  
while she slept on top of me. I fell asleep too.

Diego's dream

I woke up in a field of Roses and tulips and I sat up. I saw Shira  
with roses in her hair. She was buleautiful more than before, I walked  
up to her and grabbed her hands. I looked into her eyes and she looked  
at mine. She leaned in for a kiss and I met her half way. We had our  
lips locked, eyes closed, bodies touching, and hands in eachothers. We  
broke apart and Shira looked at me and she spoke.

"Diego, promise me. Promise me that you will protect all of us. Sid,  
Manny, Buck, Kozia and me. Promise me."

"I promise. I will for any of you. I promise to all of you."

"Diego, I want to start a family with you."

"If it makes you happy, we will start a family."

Shira jumped on me and hugged me and I hugged back. When she let go  
she looked at me and I looked at her. She put her hands on my chest  
then she pushed me. As I fell the ground beneath me Began to shatter  
like glass. Shira was floating, smiling and waving at me. I began to  
dive straight into nothing, then I saw a light, and it was getting  
closer. When I reached the light I woke up.

Real World  
Diego's POV

"Diego! We got hostile transports inbound! Three Trucks, two jeeps  
with M60 machine guns, and a motorcycle."

"A Motorcycle?"

"Yeah, he has a sword on his back and an ACR."

"Take positions, wait for my signal. Manny! Protect Shira!"

"Roger!"

"All Hell is about to break lose in about one minute."

I ran outside weapon cocked, locked and ready to rock. My position was  
in the grass with the claymore detenators. My job is to run and gun  
the vehicles and disable them if the claymore don't and take out any  
hostile troops in the process. Buck will cover me from afar. Sid will  
lay suppressive fire to pin any hostiles getting close to the house.

"I'm in position. Buck you ready?"

"Solid copy. Only got about fifty rounds of ammunition."

"Copy that. Sid what about you?"

"Ummm, I'm good on ammo, but my granny is sitting at the other M249. I  
tried to take it from here but she is be difficult."

"Does your granny have any combat expierence?"

"Does Call of Duty count?"

"I geuss."

"She has about two thousand hours of experience."

"Yeah she should be good."

The convoy was moving closer and closer.

"Alright, this is it! Ready your weapons and try not to shoot me."

"Buck here, Solid copy."

"Manny, solid copy."

"Sid here, roger."

"Grannyhunter2647 ready to own some noobs."

I was a little suprised at the last one.

"When the claymores go, it's on."

When the trucks were directly over the claymores, I set the first pair  
off. The front truck and the back truck were neutralized. Each truck  
had about forty or twenty soldiers in them, so that cut the Warpigs  
off by at least half. The middle truck tipped over and about thirty  
men spread out. I set the last set of claymores off and the truck was  
gone, but the soldiers were still on the attack. A piece of shrapnel  
from the truck grazed my chest and it broke skin pretty deep. I'm  
bleeding and in pain, but then I remembered the jeeps. The jeeps had  
about five slodiers each and they went off the road and the drivers  
were both decapitated by a well placed bullet to the neck. The jeeps  
were stopped but the gunners were going for the house, the soldiers  
jumped out and started running for the house. Then I heard a spiratic  
burst of gunfire, it was coming from the house, and three soldiers  
were blown to pieces.

"Sid! Is that you?!"

"No! It's granny!"

"Tell her to keep it going! She's hitting them left and right!"

"Copy."

Meanwhile with Shira.  
Shira's POV

It's so loud! My hands are on both of my ears and it's still loud.  
Manny has his back on a wall and he's looking out of a window.

"Manny! What's going on out there?! Is Diego ok?!"

"He's fine! He is on his way back up here!"

I heard a window break and a tumble, then footsteps coming closer.  
Manny moved over to the door and put his back to the wall. The door  
flung open and a soldier with a gas mask pointed a gun at me, but  
Manny pushed his gun away from me and elbowed him in the face. Then  
put a gun in his face.

"No!"

Bang!

The body fell to the ground leaving a mess of brain and skull on the  
wall, and I felt sick. Manny grabbed the body and threw it out of the  
window and grabbed me.

"We need to get upstairs. It's safer up there."

"I feel sick Manny. I think I'm gonna..."

I threw up. A lot.

"Shira. I'm sorry you had to see that, but he need to get up stairs  
now."

"Carry me. I can't move."

Tears burned in my eyes and I couldn't move. I was so scared. The I  
felt hands on me and Manny was carrying me.

'I hope Diego is ok.'

Meanwhile with Buck.

That motorcycle is coming towards me, and he's coming in hot. He's not  
dressed like the rest of the soldiers.

"Diego, I got the biker coming to me. I can't get a shot. I'm going to  
position B."

"Alright, be careful."

"Where are you? I can't see you in the scope."

"I'm inside the house. I'm checking on Shira and Manny. I also need  
the G36c I'm out of ammo for my M4."

"Copy."

I grabbed my rifle and ran to the tall grass. They won't even see me  
at all. That biker needs to be delt with. He grabbed his sword, I  
grabbed my knife. When he swung at me I ducked and threw my knife in  
his back. He fell of the bike and stood up like nothing happened, and  
pulled my knife out of his back and threw it at me. The knife went  
into my hand. He pulled a handgun and shot at me. I got hit in the leg  
and screamed out in pain. He stood over me and shot me in the chest  
just below my heart.

"Any last words sepian?"

"Yeah.(Very loud whistle)"

"That's it? A whistle? Oh well, time to die."

Before he could pull the trigger, Kozia jumped on him and bit into his  
neck, tearing into his flesh. He died within seconds.

"Good girl."

'Bark'

Meanwhile with Diego.  
Diego's POV

"Shira!"

"Up here!"

I ran up the stair and opened Sid's door and she was in a corner  
covering her ears. I patted Sid on the back and stopped firing.

"Shira. Are you hurt?"

Shira was crying her eyes out. Freaking out.

"No! I'm scared. Manny killed a man in the bedroom. I saw the whole  
thing. His brains are still on the wall."

I hugged her and she hugged back very tightly.

Manny spoke up.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. It was either he died or you. I  
was only protecting you. I'm sorry."

I looked at Manny and nodded.

"Shira. I have to go back out there and finish this. I will be back. I  
promise."

I stood up and turned to walk back out, but Shira grabbed my hand and  
pulled me down.

"I love you."

She kissed me. She slid her tounge in and our tounges danced and  
danced until gun fire got louder. I broke away and yelled.

"Kill the bastards!"

Granny turned to me and saluted like a nothing was happening.

"Aye! Precious! Soups on!"

Granny and Sid began firing and Shira covered her ears again. I pulled  
out some ear muffs and put them on her head. She looked up to me and  
smiled. She can't hear anything.

"Diego! I'm not getting any reaponse from Buck! Something is wrong."

"Buck, answer us! Are you ok?!"

"I..I'm hit. I'm bleeding out. I'm ten feet out of the grass. Kozia is  
with me."

"Hold on buddy I'm coming for ya!"

"No! Stay with Shira! She needs you. Get out of here I'll be fine. I'm  
sending Kozia to you, watch out for her until I come back."

Meanwhile with Buck.  
Buck's POV

There are only about ten left, and that motorcycle was still working.  
The soldiers ACR was loaded, this is gonna suck.

"Kozia. Go to the house. Go."

Even though she only had three legs she was still fast. I got ontop of  
the bike and took off towards them. They turned and began to fire. I  
was getting grazed and I took a piece of plastic shrapnel to my chest.  
It was now or never, I sped up and stood on the seat hands still on  
the bars. I jumped off the bike and it went straight into a jeep  
causing it to explode. I think that should do it. I stood up and  
started walking to the house, I'm feeling woozy now. I was about fifty  
feet from the porch then I felt a sharp pain in my back. Then I heard  
a voice scream.

Diego's POV

"Noooo!"

I ran and unloaded a mag from the G36c into the soldiers face and then  
I ran over to Buck. He had a exit wound in his left shoulder, and a  
entry wound in his lung.

"Hey, I told you I'd be back. I've been worse than this, remember  
Afghanistan. The Watarbai guys? I had a shotgun blast in my stomach."

"You are worse! Your losing blood fast! Just hold on, we're gonna fix  
you up. Sid! Get out here!"

Sid came running out and helped me get Buck in the house.

"We don't have anything to stop the bleeding. We got dog ivs but no  
human. Diego he's not gonna make it."

"Don't you fucking say that. He is.."

"Ah shut up you stupid Pansies. Granny gonna show you how to fix a man  
up. Go get me an iron, surgar, salt, three water bottles, rubber  
tubing and two air pump needles. Oh and a lighter. Why yall still  
standing here go!"

We bolted off.

"Sid you get the iron, salt and sugar. Manny you get the water. I'll  
get the rest."

When we got back granny was giving Buck CPR.

"Hurry young'uns. He needs Grannys help."

We put the supllies on the tables and she started to get to work.

"I need my space! Go outside and wait. Buck will be fine."

Buck. I need him. He's my best friend.

"Diego. All those bodies. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't look at them. Come on. Let's get out of here. We can't stay  
here."

"Sid, when granny gets done with Buck, meet us at the Comfort Inn. We  
will have a room for you guys."

"Alright. What about the bodies?"

"'Rose of Ashes' No evidence."

"Alright."

Time skip.

Shira and I got to the room Shira went to the bathroom and started  
vomiting.

"The soldier?"

"Yes. I wish I never saw that."

"I do too."

When she got done I helped her over to the bed and we layed down. I  
started thinking about my dream.

"Hey Shira. Before the fight, I fell asleep with you in the house, and  
I had a dream."

"What was it about?"

"It was about you and me. You wanted to start a family with me."

"Start a family?"

"Yep."

Shira rolled ontop of me and placed her hands on my chest.

"Let's start tonight."

"Yes, ma'am."

(Warning: the following scene contain extreme sexual activities.  
Blood, explicit licking in a womans grion, and yada yada yada. You  
should get the basic concept. This will be very naughty.)  
No POV

Shira was on top of Diego and she bagan to remove her top and bra,  
showing Diego her breasts. Diego being In shock he just stared and  
slowly put his hands on her stomach and slowly worked his way up to  
her breasts.

Diego's POV  
I can't believe I am touching the breats of the girl of my dreams.  
Literaly. They were perfect. She leaned down to me and I moved my  
hands away from her breasts down to her ass. She had her hands on my  
chest, and she motioned to my shirt. I leaned up to take my shirt off,  
when I did she gasped, I knew why. The scars from my past, my dad,  
fights, war, a fresh flesh wound from today, and it was still  
bleeding. I layed back down.

"I'm sorry that you have to see these hideous scars on my body. I  
didn't have the happiest childhood, or life. Until you showed up."

"They're beautiful. I think they represent the warrior within you.  
Plus they make you look sexy."

Shira began to lick my scars and I snaked my hand down to her groin.  
She still had her pants on, but it was so wet it seeped through her  
panties and sweat pants. When my fingers touched her womanhood, she  
gasped and arched her ass in the air.

"Mmm, you wanna taste?"

"Please."

I rolled over to where I was on top, and I slowly moved down and the  
lower I got the more my mouth watered. When I got down to her groin I  
slowly pulled her pants down and left the panties where they were.  
When I got her pants down I licked her panties teasing her for what  
was about to happen.

"Diego please. Eat my pussy."

"As you wish."

I pulled her panties down and I saw her soaking womanhood. I slowly  
licked up and down her groin andshe gasped and put a hand on my head.  
Then I started to get interesting, I put my tongue as deep as I could  
inside her and moved around in a circle and rubbing her clit with my  
thumb. She tasted like the sweetest sugar with a little salty pinch. I  
could feel her throbing around my tongue, and I knew she was close.

"Diego, I'm about to..to...ohhhh!"

She came all over my mouth, and I drink her sweet juices, leaving some  
on my face. She propped up and leaned in for what I thought was a  
kiss, but instead she was licking her juices off my face. When I was  
clean she smiled at me.

"My turn big boy."

She dropped to her knees and looked at me, and began to remove my  
pants leaving my underwear on. I felt a wet, warm suck on my dick. I  
now had a fully sized pitched tent in my underwear. Shira was smiling  
at me, and she giggled, then yanked my underwear down and started  
sucking my dick. She was very good, I could feel the tip touching the  
back of her throat. It was so amazing, she was amazing.

"Shira, I'm close!"

"Give it to me."

I released me cum in her mouth and she swallowed and giggled. She's  
cute when she giggles.

"Diego, I'm ready, but it's gonna be my first time. Please be gentle  
until I'm redy for more."

"I will. I promise. It's my first time too."

Shifa got on top of me and put my dick at her entrence. She looked at  
me and smiled before she went down on me.

"Aaaahh!"

"Shira!"

"Don't move. It's normal, my cherry popped. Don't move, I'll be okay  
in a minute."

"I don't want to hurt you, Shira."

"Your not. It's natural."

"Okay."

"Now start moving."

I began to thrust in and out slowly, and I held onto her hips, she  
leaned down on me and licked my scars again. My wound was tearing and  
it was starting to bleed.

"Ungh my chest. It's bleeding."

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

She bent down and started licking my blood, and she stuck her tounge  
in the wound. It hurt, but the exstacy of the moment turned pain into  
plesure. The heat of the moment I geuss.

"Shira."

"It tastes...like...honey. Let's get interesting! Pick me up and go  
faster!"

Shira pulled me up and I stood up and began to thrust faster.

"Faster Diego! Faster!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

I could feel her breasts on my chest, my blood was getting on her  
chest. She put her hands on my chest and she licked her hands and  
kissed me. I could taste my blood on her tongue, it tasted like candy.

"Diego! I'm cumming!

"Go ahead. I'm not even close."

"Ahhh...ahhh... Oohhhh!"

I felt her juices on my dick. She was in full exstacy.

Shira's POV

He was so fast, so wide, so long. I just came and he is still going! I  
was so lost in the exstacy, I started to lick anything on his chest,  
his wound, his scars, anything.

"Diego! Faster! Harder!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

When he said that he went faster and harder. The pleasure was so  
intense! My toes wiggled by themselves, my eyes went back and my  
tongue hung out of my mouth. When he saw my tongue he kissed me with  
his. I could feel his seven in cock inside me. It throbbed, it  
pounded, I didn't realize I had another orgasim coming close.

"Diego, I'm cumming again!"

"Hold for me I'm close."

"I'll try."

Diego's POV

Her silky walls around my dick, her wet pussy, her tight walls. I  
could feel her womb with my dick. I'm getting so close.

"Shira. I'm about to pop."

"Inside me! Please fill me up! Put it as far as you can!"

I pushed so hard I felt my dick go inside her womb, I released my cum  
inside her womb.

"grrrrah!"

I came inside of her and she came too. I was still cumming and she  
layed down on top of me.

"Don't pull out. It feels so warm."

"So do you. When you were with Gutt, how did he not have sex with you?"

"He was always to busy beating me, making fun of me, he didn't even go  
as far and say he even acknowledged my existance. I never saw what you  
did to him. What did you do to him?"

"I killed him. I put a bullet throught his head."

"Where do you think he ended up?"

"I'm not the judge or the jury. It's my job to get him to court."

"Well, you are good at your job."

She layed her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"We need to get cleaned up when we're done here."

"You want more?"

"Not tonight. Maybe later."

"Ok. You want first shower?"

"Let's go together. I still need a little help standing."

"Ok. Let's go."

When I stood up I was still inside her, I slowly pulled out. When I  
was out she whimpered slightly.

"You ok, Shira?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Your just so big. It's amazing."

"Well, as long as your ok."

When we got to the shower I put her down in the tub and turned the  
water on.

"Ahh! It's cold!"

"I know. It's gonna get warm."

Sure enough it was getting warmer, and she was smiling at me.

"What?"

"Your so cute from where I am. Help me stand up, I wanna get clean."

"Yeah, so do I."

I had blood flowing down my ches and Shira's chest was covered. We  
needed to get clean, this was not going to feel good for me.

"Diego. Your bleeding."

"I know."

"Does it hurt?"

I reached down and lightly touched the wound.

"Yes. Hey Shira?"

"Yeah?"

"When we were at the house, I heard you humming. I was wandering, can  
you sing?"

"Yes I can sing, but i'm shy when ever I do."

"You weren't shy when you were at the house."

"I was humming, not singing."

"Well it's just me and you. Why not try?"

"Ok. Could you hold me close? I feel safe when you hold me."

"Alright."

I pulled her to me. I could feel her breasts on my chest, and her  
hands on mine.

"Here I go."  
(look up Simple and clean from the kingdom hearts. I believe my  
version of Shira sounds like this except younger and without the  
eletrical music crap. Just the vocals.)

After we got cleaned up, I carried Shira to the bed and wraped her in  
a blanket. My clothes are pretty dirty. I'm going to wash them in the  
morning. My pants were fine, besides a dirt mark and a small rip. I  
closed the door and went in the living room and sat down.

Knock!knock!

I grabbed my USP Tactical, moved to the door and looked in the peep  
hole.

"Mr. Diego, I'm one of Rudy's errand boys. I'm only here to talk.  
Nothing more, nothing less. I have no weapon. I know you have a  
weapon, and you are ready to use it. If you let me in peacefully this  
will be fast and easy."

"And if not?"

"I'm gonna break the door down."

"You alone?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Edward Freid. You can call me Eddy."

"Alright Eddy. I'm gonna let you in. Any funny moves I will snatch the  
life right outta you, understand?"

"To the fullest."

I grabbed the door knob, and opened the door. When the door was open I  
saw a man about my hieght and in a very expensive suit and a red tie.  
I aimed for his head and he put his hands up.

"Take the blazer off. I wanna make sure you don't have anything on you."

"Of course."

He took the blazer off and I saw he had nothing. Not even a holster.

"Take a seat. What do want to talk about?"

"Your year long breathing period."

"What of it?"

"Rudy is extending it to three years."

"Why?"

"You and your team killed all the Warpigs in one day. Rudy was  
expecting for at least one of you to die."

"What happens to us now?"

Eddy stood up and put his blazer on, and walked to the door then  
stopped.

"Do what ever you want. If you make any hostile actions to Rudy, Me or  
my brother, your three years never exist. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. You have Rudy's word. He keeps it."

Eddy walked out the door. I jumped up and ran to the door, only to see  
Eddy waiting for the elevator.

"Eddy, how did you find us?"

"We followed you from the animal hostipal. We aren't suppossed to kill  
you until you kill the Undeads. You have three years till you have to  
deal with my brother and me."

"Why can't you kill me now?"

"I'm under orders, if I touch you, Rudy will kill the rest of my  
family. My sister and her child."

"I understand. What happens if I kill you and your brother?"

"Rudy will ask you to take care of them. If you do kill me and my  
brother, my sister will understand."

I heard a door open and an voice say my name.

"Diego. What's going on?"

"Just talking to a friend. Go on back to bed, I'll be there shortly."

"Ok, love you."

"You to sweetheart."

I turned to Eddy, and he spoke to me.

"Mr. Diego, I'm sure you are very tired and exhausted. Go to bed, you  
have three years to deal with us. When the time comes you know what to  
do."

"Yeah. I look forward to it. The elevator's here."

"So it is. Oh! Before I go, when we fight it's hand to hand combat. No  
weapons. Rudy's orders."

"Alright."

"Tata."

The elevator closed and went down. I'm exhausted, time for bed. I  
walked back to the room and opened the door. Shira was in the bed and  
she was shivering. The AC doesn't work properly, so I snuggled with  
her and she stopped.

"Goodnight Diego."

"Goodnight Shira."

We both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

From OG


	7. Chapter 7

Saving an Angel  
Chapter:7 The news, a new friend and a quick fix  
Diego's POV

I woke up to see Shira staring at me.

"Morning sleepy head, or should I say afternoon. It's 12:45."

"(wake up groan) How are you?"

"I'm great. I can walk by myself."

"Great! I have good news."

"What?!"

"Rudy sent one of his errand boys to tell me that instead of one year,  
we get three."

"Yay! Now we can really start a family."

"I know.

"Diego?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you want to be before you joined the army?"

"I didn't really want to be anything. I just wanted to have many  
talents. What about you?"

"I wanted to be a singer, but my dad wanted me to be a doctor. I still  
want to be a singer, the doctor job has too much work. Not much free  
time, no fun."

"I hear that."

Knock!Knock!

"Stay here. I'll check."

I grabbed my gun and went to the door. While looking throught the peep  
hole I saw a hotel employee. I opened the door.

"Yes?"

"We have a note from the second room you booked. Would you like to  
read it?"

"Yes. One moment."

I unlocked the door and opened it. He handed me the note and I read it.

'Diego. Come to our room. Buck is still alive, and I want to tell you  
something interesting.  
Sid'

I guess I'm going to see Sid, and check on buck. I should bring Shira  
with me, she has to be worried about him as I am. I walked back to the  
room and saw Shira laying on her belly propped up on her arms.

"Hey, Diego. Can you look at my back? I think there's a bug, it feels  
funny."

"Sure."

She had a pimple on her back and I have an idea.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"What!?"

"aaaaaaaahhhh! Oh nothing it's a little pimple. You'll be ok."

She crossed her arms and fake pouted.

"You are soo mean."

I pretended to be hurt.

" Ooh! I'm am so hurt!"

She looks at me and we both laugh. I remembered that Sid was here with  
Buck.

"Wanna go see Buck?"

"Yes! Is he ok?!"

"That's what Sid said. Let's go!"

Time Skip  
Knock!knock!

"Sid. Open up!"

The door opened and we saw granny with a helmet on her head and  
looking serious.

"What do you want?!"

"To visit Buck."

"Ok!"

She dropped the serious look and smiled.

"He's in the bedroom. He is still weak and very loopy, I gave him some  
of Shira's painkillers. He should be ok by tomorow, but just in case  
if he don't we might need to get him to a hospital, and that is now  
what we want."

"Yeah. Well thanks we got it from here."

We walked to the bedroom and opened the door. Buck was watching tv and  
he had a makeshift iv and bandages on his wounds. He turned to us and  
smiled.

"I'm glad you two got out ok. I don't remember much. All I remember is  
jumping off the motorcycle and an explosion."

Shira walked over to him and hugged him, then she grabbed my hand and  
pulled me in the hug. I spoke to Buck.

"Buck. You are one crazy motherfucker."

"I am aware of this."

Shira started to laugh and then spoke.

"Buckminister, your soo smooth."

He looked at her then me.

"Always."

Slick motherfucker.

Time Skip

We all talked for about two hours and Buck was looking a bit pale and  
exhausted.

"Buck? You ok? Your lookin a bit pale."

He started to cough and Shira started to pat his back and hum. When  
his coughing stopped he smiled, and slowly closed his eyes.

"Come on Shira. He needs to rest, we can come back later."

Shira looked at me and smiled, but kept humming.

"You go. I'm gonna stay here and keep him company a bit longer."

"Ok. Come get me whenever your ready. I'm gonna talk to Sid."

"Ok."

She turned back to Buck and held his hand. I smiled, having an Angel  
hold your hand is a blissful feeling. I closed to door and walked back  
to the living room and saw Sid watching Breaking Bad.

"What was so interesting you found at the house, and where is Manny?"

"The interesting thing I found at the house was that some of the  
trucks had titanium plates under them. That's why one of the trucks  
flipped and not explode."

"That is interesting, and Manny?"

"He's up at the church. He hasn't killed in three years and this isn't  
really going to good for him."

"I see. I am going to talk to him, watch after Shira while I'm gone."

"You know I will."

Time Skip

I saw Manny kneeling in front of a crusified Jesus and praying. After  
a few minutes he stood up and walked to the statue and kissed the  
Jesus. He turned around and he put his dog tags and crusifix down in  
his shirt. When he got to me, he stopped and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Diego, I have no family anymore. You, Shira, Buck and Sid are my only  
family I have left. I'm sure when my time comes to face the reaper,  
you will know what to do."

"I know. Protect everyone and destroy anyone who tries to harm them.  
We are the armor, we will destroy the evil and tyrany of evil men."

"Yes. Well, let's go. Shall we?"

"Yeah."

6 Months later

"Diego! Come on! We're gonna be late for the sonogram!"

"Coming babe! I'm just trying to put my boot on!"

It's been at least 6 months and Shira was pregnant, and she is happy.  
You know what would make her supremely happy? Me moving my ass to the  
car.

"About time. Come on sonogram! Hoooooe!"

"I see you are excited for this."

"Yes! We finaly get to see if we have a girl."

"Or a boy."

When we got to the hospital we sat in the waiting room and waited for  
the doctor.

"What do you think the baby will be Diego?"

"I'm hoping for a boy, but a girl will be even better."

"Ohh, I hope it's a boy too."

"Shira Johanson and James Diego!"

"here we are. Come on babe, up ya get."

Since she was Six months pregnant she still needed a little help  
getting up.

In The sonogram.

"How are you doing this afternoon Ms. Johanson?"

"Great. I'm excited!"

"I bet you are. What about you Mr. Diego? Are you excited?"

"Oh yeah, nervous too."

"Oh don't be. Having a child will be the best thing to ever happen to  
you two."

"I hope so. So! How does this work?"

"Well it takes a minute to explain but I'm just gonna do that sonogram  
and see who we got in the oven."

The nurse put a goopy blue jelly on Shira's belly and started the  
sonogram.

"Ok let's see here. There is your baby and...Oh my. You guys stay  
here and I'll go get the doctor."

Shira looked at me and grabbed my hand and squeezed. I gently squeeze  
back. She looked worried, very worried.

"What's wrong Diego?"

"The machine is probably acting stupid with us. We're ok."

"I hope so."

The do for came in and looked us and turned off the machine. Then sat  
down, and spoke.

"The sonogram shows that the child is a boy, but the problem is that  
when the child is born he will have defects."

Shira gasped and I asked without hesitation.

"What kind of defects?"

"We won't know until the child is born, until the we will not know."

"But he is going to be ok right?"

"Yes, he will but he will have defects. The machine is picking up  
images of muscle. We have never seen this before. It's like he has  
perfect muscle tone."

"That should be good right?!"

"It is good, but it will be quite a task to consieve this child."

"So she will be able to give birth. It's just gonna be hard."

"Yes. She will be fine and so will the baby."

Shira's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Diego! We gonna have a baby! Yaaay!"

Shira was happy. I know I'm gonna have to tell her why there are  
defects, maybe after tonight.

"Ok! We are done. Go home hold you girl close and have a very blessed  
day."

Shira held my hand and smiled and the doctor smiled.

"Let's go home and tell the others."

"Yeah."

Time skip

We arrived at the house.(same house as before) Sid was passed out on  
the couch with a Moster energy drink. I'm geussing Buck is out on a  
date with his new girl. I geuss we can wait until he gets back.

Meanwhile with Buck.  
Buck's POV  
I'm sitting in Joe's dinner, starring at my table and a hand gently  
grasped mine.

"Oh Buck, how did I end up with a stud like you?"

"On the side of highway 12 with a wrench, knife and some plyers."

"(Cute girly laugh) Oh you silly silly boy."

I'm on a date with my girlfriend, Courtney Joanna Smith. She has  
moderate cyan eyes and a super shy attitude. It's still a mystery to  
me how I got this girl, I guess it's because I have a timber wolf with  
a missing leg.

"So..um how's Kozia?"

"She's fine. Still a shaky and shy, but she will be just fine. You got  
any pets?"

"Oh yes I do. I have a bunny named Angel, but he is a bit mischievious."

"Hmmm. A mischevious bunny. Never heard of that one. Does he eat  
carrots?"

"Actually, he eats apples. He loves apples."

"Well that is rather peculiar."

"Yeah it is."

Courtney's phone went off and she gasped.

"What?"

"I need to get back home. The animals need their food."

"What animals? You have onther pets?"

"No. I run an adoption shelter in my back yard, ohhh and assistant is  
out sick! It's going to take forever."

"Well. I can help you."

Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"R..r..really? You would help me?"

"Yes. I love animals."

"ohh thank you!"

She hugged me and out the corner of my eye I saw a couple of men walk  
in. One had a M1911 and i couldn't see what the other had.

"Allright everybody! Listen up! Gentlemen! You will take off  
watches,rings, necklaces, cellphones, and pull out wallets. Ladies!  
You will take off anything shiny! That means everything! Tule! Get the  
owner and the managers, cheifs too!"

Courtney looked at me and she was shaking. She spoke in a hushed,  
shaky, quiet voice.

"Buck, I'm scared. What are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna handle it the way I was trained."

I pulled out my wallet and stuffed napkins inside to mimick a fat  
wallet.

"Motly! Look at this beauty! It's so fat!"

He grabbed my wallet and waved it in the air. I saw his gun and went  
for it.

"Man! This is a good find!"

I shot my hand down the top side of his arm and grabbed the handle of  
the gun and snatched it away. He tried to get it back and I grabbed  
his arm and put it at his side and smacked him with the gun and  
knocked his lights out. The other man came out from the back with a  
Saiga shotgun. Instead of aiming at me he aimed at Courtney, and I  
aimed for his head.

"Listen 'Motly' I don't care what you want. If you drop the bag and  
walk away with your friend, I'll let you go. If you don't. I will kill  
you."

As was saying this I snaked my foot behind a chair leg and never  
swayed the gun in my hand.

"I ain't droppin shit man! You gonna die here and now!"

He raised the gun towards me and I kicked the chair to his gun and he  
shot the chair and people screamed. I spinned and shot his hand and a  
he dropped the saiga.

"Ahhhghh! My hand!"

"You are one stupid individual. You know what? Instead of letting you  
walk on out of here, I want you to take a seat until the police get  
here."

I heard a voice from behind me.

"I'm a cop."

"You got cuffs officer?"

"Yeah."

"if you don't mind me asking but, why weren't you the one to stop this  
and not me?"

"I don't have my weapon."

"Good enough. Cuff these two and I got the rest. Somebody call the  
police please."

When the officer cuffed 'Motly' and 'Tule' they didn't move. It was  
about ten minutes before the squad cars came and took them away.

"Thanks again Buckminister. We have been after these two for a while  
now."

"Your welcome. Umm, are we done here? I need to get my date back home."

"Yes, yes please go on ahead."

"Thank you."

We got in my car and started up the engine. About five minutes away  
from Courtney's home and Courtney was starring at me then she asked me.

"Where did you learn that?"

"What?"

"The robbery. How did you gain control so fast?"

"I am a retired Special Forces operator. I am trained to gain control."

"Oh. Are you trained to...kill?"

"...Yes."

"B..but you wouldn't h..hurt an animal would you?"

"Of course not! My Kozia is the only living being I loved when I first  
retired. I hate it when people hurt animals. That's actually how I  
found Kozia. No mamma, no pappa, nothing. I took her in. Me and my  
fiancé took take of her."

"Won't you fiancé get mad if we date?"

"No. She...She died."

I started crying. I pulled over and continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry Buck."

"It's ok. You didn't know."

At Courtney's house.

I never thought that a bunny could be so destructive. There are  
pictures missing, the kitchen is destroyed and he is standing there  
with his arms crossed.

"Angel. I'm so sorry. We got into..some trouble earlier."

Time skip( Nothing happens )  
No POV

Diego and Shira were watching tv and Sid was in his room. Granny was  
playing xbox. Diego heard a car pull on the drive way, he looked out  
the blinds and saw Buck and Courtney walk up the hill.

Diego's POV

"Hey Buck's back. Wonder how his date went."

"Hmm?"

"oh you were sleeping? I'm sorry."

"Its fine. Hey I'm hungry. Can you go get me some pickles and peanut  
butter?"

"Umm, oookay."

The door opened and Buck had courtney and a rabbit with him.

"So how was your day?"

He looked at Courtney and then me.

"Joe's dinner got held up, and I had to deal with it."

"Hmm. Where was Joe?"

"I geuss he was slepping in his office. The place does run 24 hours."

"That it does."

"Me and Courtney are gonna go up to my room and check on Kozia. Has  
she made any noise?"

"She barked at something. Other than that no."

"Alright."

Tonight is gonna get interesting. I can feel it, smell it and hear it  
already.

Sorry it's been a minute. School has started and I'm still kinda  
gettin used to my schedule. I've been busy with work lately too. So  
the next chapter will not have a birth scene. Mainly I don't know how  
that shit goes down. There will be another visit but it won't be  
friendly. Can you geuss who is gonna visit?

TK out!


	8. Chapter 8

Saving an Angel 8  
Chapter 8: A family, a visit, a tragedy, a new friend.  
Diego's pov

Two months later

"My goodness. Finaly nightime. Sleepy."

I sat on my chair and Shira was sleeping next to me. I can finaly got  
to..

"Oh! Diego! My water broke!"

I slumped over and sighed.

"Ah shit."

Meanwhile with Buck

"Sid, I told you. Courtney does not like horror movies. She likes  
romance."

"Well excuse me! I want to watch Saw."

"Courtney? What do you want to watch?"

"Umm. I um. I aways liked the kids movies. Like um Ice age, Tangled  
and that show My little Pony."

"See? She likes gentle things. Like me. Some times."

"Ok. I'm still watching Saw tonight."

"After we get done watching Courtney's movie."

Buck's phone rang and Diego was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Buck! Shira is in labor and we are heading to the hospital and I need  
to to get a room for us!"

"Alright!"

Time skip  
Buck's pov

I got there with Courtney and Sid. I saw Diego sitting on a chair and  
he was staring at the floor.

"Diego? What happend mate?"

"They took her to a special care room. I'm not allowed back there. I  
am to sit here until the doctor says."

"Alright. Where is Manny?"

"I have no clue. Probably at Dmitri's place."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

With Manny  
Manny's POV

"So Dmitri, when will those two arrive and why are targeted us?"

I stood before one of the undergrounds most feared bosses. Dmitri  
Potrima.

"I cannot answer why but they will be there within the hour. I can  
also tell you who these two are. One is named Kurls and the other is  
Charlie."

"What makes them special?"

"Where ever they go, they show that they were there. They are Undeads"

"Oh no! How do they

"They burn the place. It could be a building, a city block or a  
hospital. These two are not to be taken lightly. They may dress  
casualy but they are deadly."

"Thank you. I will be going now."

I heard weapons rack bullets and footsteps.

"You think you can just walk in here and get information without a  
price?"

My call was corret. Money is always with him. Good thing I still got a  
spare Claymore.

"Yeah."

He fast stepped towards me and I pulled my jacket aways and showed  
them my package. I had a claymore duct taped to my jacket and a string  
on my thumb. They all freaked out and raised their weapons higher.

"Ah tatatah. Let's not 'blow' this out of porportion."

He stepped back and he put his hands up.

"Okay. I get it you want it for free. That's to bad. All that will get  
you is home safely tonight. We will come after you too. You think you  
can learn something for free?"

"Yeah."

"Well you can't. I'm sending my boys after you."

"Bring it bitch."

I quick turned a corner and dropped my jacket yanked the string.  
Causing an explosion, I looked back around and everybody was dead.

"I gotta get to Diego."

I pulled out my phone as I ran towards my car.

'Hello?'

"Diego! Be on the look out for any danger. Two Undeads are coming to  
the hospital."

'Will do.'

At the hospital.  
No pov

Two men about 27, one had curly hair and the other had a black hoodie  
and a black LA Dodgers hat. They walked in the main entrence. Then  
walked up to the teller.

"Good evening ma'am. My college and I are here to see our friend. He  
is having a baby. Which room is he in?"

"Umm, what's the names?"

"James Diego and Shira Johanson."

"304."

"Thank you."

They went to the elevator and hit the third floor. Then one took out a  
mp5 and the other a three large gatorade bottles with gasoline.

"Are you ready for this my friend?"

The curly haired one racked a bullet in the chamber and giggled.

"Lets have some fun."

With Buck.

Buck looked at Courtney and Sid with tired eyes. Courtney was half  
asleep and Sid was wired on energy drinks. Buck looked over to Sid  
again.

"Sid?"

"yeahyeah whatdoyouneedfrommeeeeee?!"

"Take Courtney home. She needs to go home."

"Ok. Courtney cmon. I'm taking you home. You need some sleep."

"Yeah. Buck?"

"Yes?"

"Watch out for them ok?"

"I will."

Sid and Courtney walked over to the elevator and waited. He wondered  
when Diego would be back, they called him to the special care room. He  
looked back at Courtney and Sid, the elevator arrived Buck saw two men  
walk out and the scent of gasoline hit Buck's nostrils. Then one  
started shooting.

With Diego  
Diego's pov

"Shira, he is beautiful. He has your eyes."

"I can't believe it. We have a child. I'm so happy."

I looked at her and our child.

"What should we name him? I was thinking James just like his father."

"I was thinking about Maime. When I was in the Military we had code  
names but they weren't given they were earned. Mine was Saber, Sid's  
was Sloth. Maime was never earned because nobody had the courage to  
try."

"I like Maime. It's sounds like a strong name."

(Rapid gunfire)

"Thats gunfire. Doctor is she able to move?"

"No. Her legs are exhausted from the birthing process. She needs to be  
taken by gurney to an ambulance."

"Where are they?"

"In the garage, at the ground floor. We can move her, but the child is  
my main concern."

"The child and my girl are gonna be fine. I need you to push the  
gurney to the elevator. I'll cover you."

Outside  
No pov

"Where are they?"

The two killers had Buck up against a wall choking him.

"Fuck you!"

"Charlie, douse this motherfucker with gasoline. He should make a fine  
fire dance."

Charlie opened the Gatorade bottle and poured the gas on Buck. Then he  
pulled a lighter out and smiled.

"Dance."

He threw the lighter and lit Buck on fire.

"Aaaaaaaaaaggggghhhh!"

Buck screamed in agony and terror. He couldn't hear, but his rescue  
was there.

"Noo! Buck!"

Diego rounded a turn and saw his best friend on fire. He took off his  
jacket and covered Buck with it. Then Charlie spoke.

"Rudy is dead. Our boss ripped his fucking stomach up from his throat.  
So our boss let me and my buddy have some fun. He wanted our fun to  
let you know You still have your break, but you can confront us  
anytime. If you don't you get to see what happens to your city. So I  
would suggest you try to do something. I'm Charlie. I love burning  
people, buildings and sometimes rape."

The other stepped in and intorduced himself.

"Im Kurls. I LOVE to kill! Killing so much!  
I kill men, women, and I scared the living shit out of kids."

They both pointed at Buck and smiled.

"He will be the first victim of our reign. He will not be the last. If  
I were you I would be hauling ass to get out of here."

Diego looked at him.

"Why?!"

Charlie smiled as he pulled two large bottles of gasoline, and match.

Diego's pov

When I saw that match. My eyes widened and Charlie stabbed a hole in  
top of the bottle and started squirting it all over the walls, and on  
the peoples bodies.

Then they stopped, turned around and screamed.

"Your gonna burn with me!"

Charlie lit the match and caught the building on fire. Then they ran  
and opened the elevator doors and slide down the wire. Then I heard  
the other elevator open.

"Diego! Shira!" Where are you?!"

3 minutes ago  
Manny's pov

I ran to the hospital, people were running out screaming. Some were  
bleeding and others had burnt patches of skin. I stopped a nurse and  
she looked like she saw Hell.

"Whats going on?!"

"Two men came in and started shooting and catching everything on fire!"

"Where?!"

"Third floor."

I ran inside to see two men exit an elevator with no burns, but smiles  
on their faces. Then everything felt like slomotion. I looked at one  
with curly hair and he looked at me. Our eyes locked and we kept on.  
Then reality came to me, I ran to the elevator I probably should have  
taken the stairs.

"Jesus just let them be alive. Please!"

When the door opened I saw the whole room on fire. I ran into the  
smoke and then I heard someone call my name.

"Manny!"

"Hey! Where are you?!"

"over here! Help! Buck is down!"

I ran to the sound of the voice. I saw Diego and Buck on the floor and  
Shira on a gurney, with a baby in her hands.

"We must leave now! We need to put Buck on the Gurney and wheel this  
thing out of here!"

"How?"

"Theres an elevator they use to bring in machines! We can use that.  
It's fire proof and bullet proof."

"alright let's go."

We put Buck on the gurney with Shira. I failed to notice a corpes of  
what was once a doctor on the floor. All these people died for  
someones amusment. We got to the elevator and we went down. When we  
got to the loading area we put Shira and buck inside a van and drove  
away. I looked back and said with anger, sorrow and vengence.

"May the men who did this burn for eternity and God have mercy on us  
for what we shall do to thes men."

Diego responded.

"Amen."

Then Buck responded with a hoarse voice, and pain.

"Amen."

(time skip)  
Shira's pov

I'm happy that manny rescued us just in time. Maime was breathing  
normally like the fire never happend, but Buck was burnt to a crisp  
and he was crying.

"Buck? Sweety, your gonna be fine. Just hold on. ok?"

He slowly reached his hand to mine and squeezed softly.

"Your gonna be a great mother."

Then he stopped breathing and he went limp.

"Diego! Buck, he stopped breathing!"

"Shit! We need to get him to a hospital!"

Manny told us terrible news.

"All the hospitals are burning. There are no more hospitals."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I started to cry and bawl. Then I  
remembered that Buck had a girlfriend who was a vetenarian.

"Go to Courtney's house. She can help!"

"Its too late. By the time we get there, our efferts will be for none.  
He's gone."

"Then...what do we tell Courtney?"

There was a silence. I swear to God, that silence was so quiet we  
could have heard a ghost walk.

"We tell her that Buck has killed in a attemped to save lives. That is  
what he did, and that is what we tell her AND nothing more!"

Time skip

We arrived at Courtney's house and the lights were off.

"How do you want to play this Diego?"

"Slow and gentle."

Knock knock

There was crying behind the door and footsteps. Then Courtney opened  
the door.

"The hospitals...they're all burning. Why?!"

Diego tried to explain.

"Courtney. There are people after me. They will do anything to get me.  
When you left the hospital, two men came in and started shooting and  
setting fire to the place...and.."

Courtney looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"What happend?"

Diego started crying and he grabbed his forehead.

"Buck died trying to save us."

When he said that Courtney started to Cry. Not like a sadened cry, a  
cry like you want to die. I walked up to Courtney with Maime in my arms.

"Courtney. He saved our baby. My Maime."

She sniffled and looked at him.

"He always did protect the innocent."

She smiled and ran her nails softly across Maime's face. Maime grabbed  
her hand and giggled. Then Courtney started to sob again.

"What do we tell his parents?"

Diego started to explain.

"We don't know. We don't even know if they even care. Where's Kozia?"

"In the other room...on Bucks bed."

"Ok. We.."

There was a knock on the door.

Diego's pov

"I got it."

I opened the door to only see a silver mask.

" , I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"How do i know your not lying?"

"Let me in and i'll tell you why I'm here."

"Who is it Diego!"

Courtney was scared. I gotta fix this.

"Whats your name?"

"What?"

"Your name! I got to calm everyone down."

"My name's Jay."

"Jay? Like Crazy Jay?"

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Highschool, bottom of the stairwell. I'm the guy who rocked your ass."

"You! I'm gonna..oh what's the point. Old beef doesn't matter anymore.  
I'm here because I left the undeads and i'm here to help you."

"How do I know I can trust you Jay?"

"I don't wanna hurt anymore."

His eyes were watering and his breathing was shaky.

"Come in. You have some apologizing to do."

"Ok. Who do I need to apologize to?"

"Shira Johanson."

"Ok."

I brought him inside and everyone fell silent.

"Diego? Who is that?"

"Shira, this is Crazy Jay. He's come to help us, and he wants to  
appologize to you."

Shira walked up to him and slapped him so hard he fell to the ground.

"I deserved it. Shira Johanson, I'm sorry. For everything. Truly I am.  
I can understand if you don't forgive me, but at least I'll know I  
appologized for my stupidity."

Shira looked at him and kneeled down to him and put her hands on his  
face.

"I forgive you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he stood up.

"Now I know this may be a bad time right now, but we need to get out  
of here now. Kurls and Charlie have told my boss that you were headed  
east. I will take you somewhere safe."

"Where?"

"The Underground. It's so big is could hold an entire city."

There was an explosion outside and gunfire began to shred the house.

"We need to go! They won't stop!"

"How?! There's no way out of here!"

The gunfire stopped and there was a series of clicking and clanking.  
They were reloading.

"Diego, take this. That has the location to my boss. Take the car in  
the back. I'll distract them."

I grabbed his collar and looked at him.

"You know your gonna die if you step a foot out of here. Why are you  
gonna die for us?"

"You have a family. I have nothing. No life, no family, no soul. I  
have no reason to live. I know where I'm going anyway."

He started to stand, I stopped him.

"Your not going where you think your going."

He pulled out two Berretas and ran out shooting.

"We gotta go!"

We ran to the back garage and got in the car, and drove away. As we  
drove by I saw Crazy Jay get blown to pieces. His body was getting  
torn apart by the bullets. The muzzle flashes showed him get blow  
apart. His arms flew off and chunks of his legs, abdomen and chest. I  
continued to speed away and turned back to the road. I swore to myself.

"I will find him. I will kill him. He will burn for what he did."

Well! There it is! This story has about three or less chapters left.  
The next chapter will be sad. Flat out sad. Until next time.

TK out!

From OG


	9. Chapter 9

Saving an Angel  
Chapter 9: Your going away and I'm gonna stay...damn it!

We arrived at a gas station and I remembered.

"Where's Sid!?"

Courtney spoke up.

"When he dropped me off he went somewhere. I don't know where."

"Crap."

I opened the file Jay gave to me and I was shocked. The man in the  
village. It's him. The man that child described. Scars, no mask, and a  
sadistic smile. He is the one.

"Manny. Come here. It's him."

"Who?"

"The village. The girl."

He looked at Shira and then me.

"We have to get Shira and Maime out of the country. They will track  
all of us."

"First we need to find Sid, if he's not already dead yet."

"I'll try to call him."

Manny dialed Sid and we waited. He answered.

'Manny! The Undeads killed granny and burned down the house. Their  
Leader is wearing your mask. He's...he's walking towards me.'

There were heavy footsteps and the sound of fire crackling.

'Stay back! I'm warning you! (rapid gunfire then a sickening gurgle)  
Hello, I pressume Mr. Diego is listening. Mr. Diego, you found my box,  
but you didn't open it. Oh well, all there was inside was a letter.'

"What did you do to him!?"

'Oh your friend? I tore his throat out.'

Manny snatched the phone out of my hand and screamed.

"You fuckin son of a bitch! I'll rip your eyes out and pour alcohol in  
your sockets!"

'Tempting but I have other plans for you Manny. Diego, your pretty  
wife will be a good fuck. I look forward to killing you all.'

CLICK! (dead phone line)

Manny threw the phone and smashed it to oblivion.

"This is bad. We need to get Courtney and Shira out of here. Send them  
to Tahiti or something."

"Diego, who will watch over them?"

Manny looked at Shira and the baby.

"Manny your gonna go with them. I will stay here and kill them all."

Manny looked at me and then at Courtney and Shira.

"Diego, you know how this will end right?"

I looked at Shira. I smiled.

"It will be worth it."

"You have a family now. I have no familia. Why don't I stay here and  
fight?"

"I have a score to settle. He made me kill a child and I want him to  
pay for his evil acts. Don't worry I'll be fine. My son will grow up  
with a daddy to play catch with."

"Okay Diego. So how you wanna do this?"

"I want you to take Shira and Courtney to Tahiti and wait for me.  
There is enough money to live for ten years in your bank account and  
it's international compatable. You all live tomorow."

Manny nodded his head and got in the car and turned the engine over.  
Shira opened the car door and got out.

"Diego? Are you coming?"

"Shira, I'm staying here to stop these men. I don't know how long it  
will take, but I will come back to you and Maime. I swear to you."

Shira was crying and holding on to me.

"No! N..n...no you...you can come with us. They won't find us!"

"Shira these men are doing this for fun. They will kill you, Maime,  
Manny and Courtney. I fear what they will before if not. I don't even  
want to think about it. Your leaving tomorow, your going to Tahiti."

Shira was crying so hard and hugging so tight. She kept on begging.

"I don't want to. I wanna stay with you. Don't go Diego, please don't  
go."

I hugged her back and I kissed the top of her head.

"We still have you night left. We can..."

Then out of nowhere there was a loud bang. I looked around and the car  
horn was blaring, I ran to the drivers side and there was blood on the  
windshield and a hole in what was left in Manny's face. A sniper, but  
who?

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhh!"

Courtney screamed with horror. I looked around and I saw a red light  
shine in my eye. Then there was another bang.

Thud!

I turned around to see Shira on her back and she was struggling to  
breathe.

"Shira! Come on baby, I need to breathe, your gonna be fine! Call 911!"

"Diego? I want you to kill them all.(Blood gurgle, and slow breath) I  
love you so much.(Final breath)"

I just sat there for the longest time then there was another bang. I  
felt a sharp sting in back and and I fell over. My vision was a blur.  
I saw Courtney being pulled out of the car by her hair. She was  
screaming and then it stopped. There was bang, a thud and a gasp.

"Dont move. You've been shot mister. We'll take good care of ya."

Then all my vision faded to black.

3 weeks later

I woke with a sharp pain in my back.

"Stay down mister. You've been shot. You need your rest."

"Where am I? Where is my family?"

"Mister, your boy is fine and that girl of yours is fine but that one  
girl. She died that night."

"What?!"

"She is dead. Shot through the heart."

"Nooooo! Noooooooooooooooo!"

"Mister, she was your girlfriend wasn't she?"

I was crying so hard I couldn't see.

"Its okay honey. She's in Heaven now. You will see her again."

"No I won't. I'm a killer, and I'm gonna kill every single one of them."

"Well honey, you got a long way to go. You are gonna build some  
strength in your back."

"How long have I been out?"

"About three weeks. We took the slug (Slang for bullet.) out  
yesterday. You need a bit longer to heal up."

"Where is my son?"

"In the bedroom across the hall. Your boy is a strong one. He fell  
over and got back up in a jiffy. He's already walkin."

"And Courtney?"

"She's been drinkin herself to death. She keeps talking about her  
boyfriend. What heppend to him?"

"He died. You know the hospitals?"

"Yeah... They're all burned to the ground. There was a man on the tv,  
he freed all the prisoners in all of the penatenturies. The national  
guard is here, but their actions aren't doing any good."

"Well.. I geuss time is my only weapon."

"Or you can watch the news, the whole city has gone crazy, but there  
is a resistance group called the 'Ghosts'. They are trying to kill  
those men who started this mayhem."

"Who's in charge of them?"

"A man, he's called by the people 'The Saber Dagger' or 'Saber'."

I smiled like a kid in a chocolate factory.

"...Buck."

You think I'm gonna let my second favorite character die? Oh hell naw!  
He will go out fighting better than like a pussy. If Buck should die  
for real how would he go?

From OG


	10. Chapter 10

Saving an Angel  
Chapter 10: Recovery and a 'touchy' reunion.  
AN:Sorry it's been a minute. School. You know how it is.  
I have heard your reviews and thank you all. You all give me the motivation to write in class.

4 months later

No pov

Diego sat with Maime in his bed watching his son play with his toys.

"Yeah, you love that toy don't you? Ya know as you get older the less your gonna love so manny things until there's only one thing you can truly love. I know you probably don't know what i'm saying, but I want you to know. That everyday I wake I'm proud of you."

Maime looked at his daddy and smiled and babled. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Martha( the lady who saved Diego) walked in.

"Hello Diego. It's time for Maime's nap. How are you feeling today?"

"Still a bit sore, but I'll live. Uumm do you have any weapons?"

"Of course."

Martha didn't react the way Diego thought she would. Instead she smiled and walked to him.

"Here, my son was a gunsmith. He left the house to join the Corps. He left me all of his things just in case he comes home."

Martha gave Diego a key and gave him a hug.

"Martha what door does this key go to?"

Martha looked back and face palmed.

"Oh silly me! There is a door in the barn. It's in the very very back. You should find what you need. Weapons, clothes, shoes, boots. You name it."

"Is it like a basement?"

"Yes."

In the barn Diego looked at the key and the long door on the floor. When he opened the door dust flowed out and Diego started coughing.

"Wow, dusty."

Diego walked down a few steps and saw a panel with two buttons. A red and a blue. He pressed the blue and floresant lights came on and continued to go for about thirty feet. There were crates and crates of weaponry, equipment, and combat utilities.

Diego looked among the many many crates of gear and smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

Diego's pov

'I can't believe all this gear is from a gunsmith. Now he's a Marine. Strange. You can't get an AT-4 rocket launcher as a civilian. Oh well, it's here and imma use this."

I opened a container with a red top. It was full of frag and smoke grenades. The box next to it was full of service issue hand guns. USP, Berreta, Hekler and Koch, M&P. There was a wall with grid panels and hooks that held up assault rifles and sniper rifles.

"This is gonna take a minute.  
(insert Mawntage of preparation)

I now have eight mags for an M4, six for a USP Tactical and a combat knife.

No pov

Diego sorted through his gear and began to walk back up the stairs to the barn. Then the dinner bell could be heard.

"I wonder what's for dinner."

When Diego got in the house Margret was on the phone.

"Yes...I see...here he is."

Margret handed Diego the phone.

"He said to give it to you. He said he knows you."

Diego put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Diego?"

The voice was one of gruttal, and hoarse.

"Yes?"

"This is the Resistance. We have been watching you at this farm. We need to meet."

"Where and when?

"Joe's Dinner. We will meet you there. Tonight."

The line went dead and Diego put the phone back on the hook.

"Margret, I'm going into the city. Please watch Maime. I'll be back as soon I can."

"What's in the city?"

"The Resistance wants to meet me."

"You be careful now Diego. You can't play catch with you son if your dead. Take the hay truck."

"Will do."

In the city.  
No pov

The city hasn't changed as much as Diego thought it would've, only a few buildings are damaged. All the hospitals are gone he knew that much. There isn't much that hasn't changed...except the constant patrols of technicals.( Trucks with mounted machine guns.) Diego arrived at the Dinner and looked around. The undeads have recruited civilians and their numbers went from six to well over ten thousand. Diego saw a hand being raised in the very back. Diego sat down in the booth. There were two men in front of him. They both were wearing hoodies. The hoods hid their faces.

"Diego. It's good to see you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know you. I'm here to meet the Resistance's leader or CO or whatever you call him."

"Your talking to him."

The man on his right took off his hood and it was...

"It's me. Buck."

Diego's eyes were wide as plates and shocked. Buck was wrapped in gauze and med-tape. All you could see was his eye.

"The fire took away my face and left scars, but I still have my voice, my eyes, and my heart...You will never guess who this is."

Diego thought for a second and gave up.

"Who?"

Buck tapped the man on his left and he took off his hood.

"...Sid. H...How?"

"He slit my throat then left me on the ground. He thought I was dead. When they left I got up clutching my throat closed as hard as I could and walked here. Joe sewed me up and took care of me."

Diego had tears in his eyes and he smiled.

His two best friends in front of him alive and well. Buck spoke up.

"Diego...we...ugh. We tried to find Manny. We...we buried him."

Diego looked down at his hands.

"I saw his face get blown out and die right there. Margret took Maime, Courtney and myself to her farm and she never went back for the bodies."

"...Bodies?"

"They got Shira..."

Sid looked up then spoke.

"We only buried Manny. Shira's body wasn't there."

Diego looked at them both.

'Man. The boss knows how to pick'em. That blue eyed chick was that hottest and the tightest!'

Diego looked behind him and saw a few Undeads walk in and sit in a booth.

"Diego...think about it..."

"I'm not going to sit here and assume it's not Shira. You know it's hard to kill people. You got burnt to a crisp, Sid had his throat slit. I got shot."

Sid looked at them and walked towards them. He sat down in front of the one he assumed was the leader of the little group. While Buck and Diego sat and watched in shock.

'The fuck you want?'

"Two things. One, I want to know where those girls are."

'And Two?'

Sid looked at the three undeads.

"Your lives."

The leader punched Sid in the face, but Sid head butted his fist breaking his fist. The other two were shot by Diego and Buck. Sid stood up and dragged the undead outside by his mouth.

"Now. I'm gonna give you to the count of three to tell me or I will break you."

One  
Sid held his face to the ground and pulled out a straight edge razor.

'Fuck you frankinstien!'

Two  
Put it to the top of his eyelid.

'You don't have the guts!'

Three  
"No, but you do."

'What?'  
Sid cut from his eyelid down to his nose. Slowly.(Just in case you don't know. A straight edge is the sharpest thing out there. A small cut even the smallest nick stings like a fire from Hell! So it is very painful for this man.)

"Now, I'm going to count to three again. If you don't say anything I'll cut from ear to ear."

One  
Sid placed the razor to his ear.  
'You are sick!'

Two  
Sid began his cut. Slowly...very slowly.  
'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Alright! Alright! I'll talk! Stop cutting me!'

Sid put the razor away and smiled.

"Now, where are they?"

'(huff,huff,huff) Metroma Hotel. 9th floor.'

"Which room?"

'All of them.'

Diego looked in anger at the man and grabbed him.

"What room is the blue eyed girl in?!"

The man spit in Diego's face. Diego grabbed the straight edge from Sid and carved his face even more.

"I'm not gonna ask again!"

'992. Please...don't kill me.'

Diego looked in his eyes and saw nothing but fear.

"I ain't gonna kill you. Not like this."

Diego stood up and turned around.

"Go. Tell your boss I'm coming for him."

The man stood fast and ran.

Diego's pov

I looked at Sid and he stared at nothing and had no emotion on his face.

"Sid? Buddy? You ok?"

Sid looked at me and walked to who I'm assuming Buck's car.

"Since when did he become so brutal?"

Buck sighed heavily.

"The killed Granny and burned the house down. I also found...Kozia's collar. I'm going to string every sing one up by their throats. We need weapons. The Resistance is only 1000 strong. We need you. When I found Kozia's collar, I also found this."

Buck gave Diego his mask. The mask that he hoped he never had to wear.

"I'm not wearing this Buck. You know that."

"I'm not asking you to. We may need it later."

Meanwhile!  
No pov

A man stood at a window looking out at the city. He turned around and looked at the man in front of him.

"So Diego is going to the Resistance for help. Well it seems that an assault on the Resistance to dwindle their numbers should be fun. But you have given me this information with a butchered face and with no medical help. You may go."

The man bowed in respect and ran out.

'Diego and the Resistance. This will be fun.'

There! I'm finished and now I shall work on the next chapter. It won't take as long as this on did.

From Christian Roh


	11. Chapter 11

Saving an Angel  
Chapter 11: It has begun.

No pov

Diego sat on the couch with Maime on his leg leaning on his belly sleeping.

"Diego. How did things go?"

Diego looked up and saw Margret looking from the stairs and started walking down.

"Fine. Got my hands dirty. I got some information. Learned my girlfriend may still be alive."

Margret sat down by Diego.

"That's wonderful, but I saw her die. That young man driving that car died too."

"Why didn't you go back for the bodies?"

"I was more worried about you, and it...it had been a week."

Diego caught that and pressed it.

"A week? How did you know it had been a week? A week since what?"

Margret started to stutter.

"Well?"

Margret snatched Maime from Diego and pointed a Glock in his face.

"I'm sorry...They made me do it."

Diego sat there eyeing Margret and Maime.

"When I get to the city. I will kill all of them. Even you."

Margret nodded and ran out of the house and jumped in the hay truck. She floored the gas in an attempt to get away from Diego.

Diego ran to tell Courtney what was going to happen. He left her a gun and told her to open the door for no one. Only him then he ran to the barn and looked around for any means of transportation.

"It's a farm. There needs to be something! A car! A motorcycle..."

Diego saw a tarp covering something. He walked and pulled the tarp off...and smiled.

"Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear."

Diego was looking at a Harley. It looked brand new.

"Please. Let this work."

Diego started the Harley and smiled.

"I need to get as much as I can carry."

Diego ran into the basement and grabbed his tactical vest, mags, weapons, side arms and two combat knives. He then ran up and mounted the Harley and sped off to the city.

In the city.  
Margret sped into the Metroma Hotel. She was stopped by an armed guard. He raised his rifle to her face.

"Margret White! I need to see 'Him'!"

"Why?"

Margret held up Maime and the guard's face went white.

"Is that his child?"

"Yes."

"Go."

Eventually.

Margret walked into a very large door and saw a man.

"I have him."

"Good. Did you kill him?"

"No. Was I supposed to?"

"No, you did what I asked. Charlie!"

Charlie walked into the room.

"Yes?"

"Take the boy to room 992. Then enjoy yourself."

Charlie chuckled and walked out.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Give him to his mother..."

"Wha..."

Margret looked down and saw blood. She had been shot in the stomach.

"I did what you asked...why?"

"No one is innocent in this city. No mercy!"

He began to shoot Margret even more.

"Johnny! Kurlz! Get rid of this body. Do what you wish with it. For tomorrow we are at war!"

With Diego.

I sped throughout the city and arrived at Joe's. Joe looked out the window and waved me in.

"Joe. Where are Buck and Sid?"

Joe nodded towards a door with an X scratched in.

"Never to far from home huh James?"

"Never to far."

I opened the door and there was a staircase going down to another door. I knocked on the door and a eye latch opened.

"Hi! I'm looking for the Resistance."

Now I'm looking down a barrel of a shotgun.

"And a clean pair of pants."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

I grabbed the barrel and put in to my forehead.

"I know Sid and Buck. Now let me in."

"Let him in John. He's the guy we need."

The shotgun went back inside and the door opened. I saw Sid and Buck waiting for me.

"Guys, it's time."

Sid nodded and walked to a door in the back. Buck stepped up to me.

"James, you do realize that when we start there is no going back?"

"I just need you to get their attention so I can get in. When I'm in I'll take out any heavy duty firepower they got. When that's over, we go in at take the building by force."

Buck thought and looked back at me.

"How do you suppose we can distract them long enough?"

"Confuse them. Put a few men in surrounding buildings and have them take pot shots( Quick sniper rifle shots, it doesn't have to be lethal.) and then they can move from floor to floor, room to room. Have some men on the ground to suppress the rest of them. All I need is ten minutes."

Buck nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Then what?"

"You, Sid clear out the building and I'll go up to the 9th and penthouse floor."

"...Let's do this."

Buck walked to the door Sid went in and kicked it open. The room looked like an old rundown warehouse building, but it was big and inconspicuous. The Resistance looked up at Buck and he raised an AK-47 above him and spoke.

"Listen up! Change of plans mates! We move now!"

Yyeeeaaaahhhh!

Men scrambled to gather weapons, ammunition, vehicles.

Buck yelled out some names.

"Sean, Peyton, McDonnell, Davi, Depenardo, Yean, Volke, Willis! Do everything this man says."

Buck turned and nodded at me.

The men saluted me and I gave them one.

"What do you need us to do sir?"

"I need you guys to create a distraction for the initial assault and to make a big enough window so I can infiltrate the building. I need you guys to get sniper rifles, and spotter scopes. Sean and Peyton I need you guys in the building on the right of the target building, McDonnell and Davi same on the opposite side. Depenardo, Yean, Volke, Willis I need you guys to do this same, but I need you guys to make distractions for the others when they move to new positions and floors. I want you guys with belt fed fully automatic weapons. Go! Get your gear! Meet me back here!"

They left to gather the gear they require. I stripped down and put my combat gear on and got my weapons ready.

Meanwhile with the Undeads

Charlie walked into the penthouse doors and looked around in a semi panicked state.

"Boss? Boss?"

"Charles, I'm directing a movie. With Shira Johanson as my lead actress. Now wait outside. Ill be out in a few. Come on sweet heart answer my question. Do you want to see your family again?"

Shira was crying and sniffling.

"...(Sniffle) Yes."

The man smiled and put the camera closer to her face.

"Yes. More tears. Ok, now you ask me a question."

Shira took a few deep breathes and spoke.

"uumm, what's your name? Your real name?"

The man smiled sadistically.

"My name is Dag Simons. My turn. What do you think will happen in the next 24 hours?"

Shira thought for a minute.

"...Hopefully, something good."

"Great, good as in...you want another round with the boys?"

Shira's eyes went wide as plates.

"No! Please! No!"

Dag drooped the camera and screamed in Shira's face.

"Heyy! Shut the fuck up! This is my show! Mine! I didn't finish my question! Shut up and listen you stupid whore!"

Shira cried more and looked down in fear.

"O..o..okay...f..f..finish..your question."

"Thank you...Or do you wish to hold your son in your arms?"

Shira went silent. No tears, no scream for mercy.

"You have my son?"

"Answer my question. A round with the boys or hold your son?"

"Please. I choose my son."

Dag looked her in the eyes and smiled. He whispered in her ears.

"Wise choice. I'll be right back. Now say goodbye to the camera."

Shira's lip shook and she said in a shaky breath.

"B..b..bye."

Dag smiled.

"Buh-bye."

Dag walked out of the small room and met with Charlie who was waiting for him leaning on a wall smoking a cigarette.

"Boss. We have a problem."

Dag looked at him with curiosity.

"What kind of problem?"

"The resistance are going to strike soon. What do you wanna do?"

Dag smiled.

"Let them. It's Diego, he's coming for her and the boy. We will give him a fight for his life. Also, get the boy and give let his mamma hold him. That's the last act of kindness i give to her."

Charlie nodded and walked off.

"Come on Diego. You and I are gonna have fun."

Meanwhile!  
No pov

Diego and his sniper teams were in position and waiting for the fuse to hit the dynamite. Diego pressed the button on his radio.

"Buck. Light it up."

'...Roger. All sniper units, take out the sentries ( soldier who wait at the front gates of a facility) and the machine gunners.'

Then a buzz came on the radio.

'Diego, when you get up there. Wait for me. Im coming up there with you. Sid out.'

Then Buck came back.

'On my 1. 3...2...1.'

Then all Hell broke loose.

Sorry this one took longer than expected. My puppy died and school is relentless.


	12. Chapter 12

Saving an Angel  
Chapter 12: Saving my Angel  
No pov

The gunfire was intense. Round after round exchanged from both sides. The Resistance were winning, but the Undeads had Dshks, .50 caliber machine guns and RPGs. The Resistance was pinned. Then there was a few loud bangs and the Undeads stopped firing. Buck raised his head and saw all of the undeads that were outside at the time were dead.

"Buck you're clear to advance. Be advised: you got additional hostiles on the way. I disabled the .50's the RPGs you're gonna have to deal with them. Over."

"Roger. How did you do that?"

"I'm determined to get her back. Now mind the door!"

Buck's pov

'The..Door?'

Boom!

I ducked down just in time to see a door go right past me and imbed itself in a building.

"Oh that door. Move up! Take the building!"

Elsewhere.

No pov

Sid was on top of a neighboring building. He had a harpoon gun that could be fired by shoulder and about five hundred feet of nylon cable. He fired a harpoon into the target building and put a zipline bar onto the cable and slid across the wire. He crashed into a room with Johnny, Kurlz, Charlie and they were armed to the teeth. Johnny stepped up to Sid and readied himself.

"You done goofed."  
Then Johnny tackled him to the ground. Then they all jumped in.

Meanwhile!

No pov

Diego stalked up a flight of stairs on the 5th floor and looked up the next flight,but there was debris blocking it. He would have to fight his way to another stairwell.

The floor he was on had rooms, but the walls were taken down and all of the rooms were just filled with junk and slabs of concrete. He opened the door and saw twelve undeads firing out windows. They were using tripod mounted Dshks. Diego smiled knowing that never saw him. He lifted his weapon and unloaded an entire mag. Seeing them all drop. He reloaded his M4 and rounded a corner and he was greeted by a group of heavily armed undeads. They looked straight at him.

"...oops."

The undeads lifted their weapons and fired.

"Shitshitshit!"

Diego ran and dove behind a marble slab and looked around for new cover. The marble slab wouldn't last forever and he had to find something sturdier. He saw a pile of spare support beams and they looked pretty thick to him. Just as he is about to make a run for it he feels a muzzle on the back of his head.

"Too slow Saber. Our boss wants to see you. Drop your weapons and vest. Your going in barehanded."

Diego slowly extended his rifle and dropped it to the deck, uncoiled his shoulder straps and dropped the vest. Putting his hands up he turned around.

"Happy? I'm unarmed now."

The undead smiled and cuffed his hands.

"Very. Let's see how you handle our boss. He likes his meat rare."

Then Diego hit the floor and everything went black.

Meanwhile with Buck.

"Get up those stairs now! We need to clear every single floor! Diego has the ninth floor and up. We need to control this!"

Buck was triumphant in the courtyard and the lobby areas. His job now is to clear out any hostiles on the floors and up.

A resistance recruit approached Buck.

"Sir I can't find . Where is he?"

Buck never noticed that Sid went missing.

"I don't know. Hopefully ahead of us. Get up those stairs rookie. I'm right behind you."

They both turned and continued up the stairs.

With Sid  
Sid's pov

"Had enough Johnny boy!? Huh?!"

My fists continued to pummel this sadistic fucks face. There's not even a face anymore. Only a puddle of brain and skull. Kurls, Charlie ran away to tell their boss I guess. I stood up and walked into a corridor with no lights on.

"I wonder I wonder what thrill I will plunder."

Just as I was half way through lights came on and I saw a man with his head down standing up and he looked at me.

"Hey Sid."

He hit me in the head with a mini sledge hammer...ouch. He looked over me and smiled.

"Didja miss me?"

I blacked out and all I could see was black, but before I lost consciousness I could hear him say one last thing.

"Tie him up and put him next to the window. I'm gonna have some fun with Diego."

Then I was out.

With Diego five minutes later.  
Diego's pov

I was being escorted by two heavily armored undeads and they had some heavy artillery. We stopped at two doors. And the one on my right opened the doors. The one on my left shoved me in.

"Thats enough guys. Your needed elsewhere. Go down stairs and have some fun. I want this guy to myself."

I looked up and I saw a man with a sadistic smile and a scar that went from ear to the middle of his chin.

"Who might you be?"

He smiled and kicked me in the face. I still hand the handcuffs on and I couldn't block the next set of blows to the face.

"The guy who you carved at the dinner! I'm gonna carve you."

He pulled out a straight edge razor and put it to my face. Just as he was about to slice me a new face, a door opened and one of the undeads from the hospital approached us and he kick the man off of me.

"Boss said he wants to do it himself."

The man charged the undead and was greeted with a flaming rag. It was Charlie. A rag doused in gasoline and a small spark. Very volatile.

"You are the one who set the place up in flames. You! I'm gonna get you!"

Charlie stood me up, patted my shoulder and and spoke to me.

"You won't have that privilege. You're not going to. My boss is going to rip you apart."

His breathe smelled like gasoline and smoke. Strange.

He walked me into a larger room and sat me down in a wooden chair and unlocked my cuffs.

"You will sit here and wait. My boss will be here soon."

Charlie wrapped a rope around my neck then walked behind me and lights came on. I saw a man with a burlap sack on his head and he was on his knees.

"Diego. You are not going to move a muscle. That rope around your neck is going to trigger a shotgun and you will see your friend's blood all over the place."

I sat still and then Charlie walked over to the man all the lights came on. I saw a man with a Mohawk a scar on his head and MY mask!

"Where did you get that mask?!"

The man chuckled and started to laugh manickly.

"Diego, you and I are not human anymore. We lost our souls to the military. You and I will have some fun. If you win that mean you will kill me and you get to go free. We are the only mercs left to get after you. If I die my boys will back off and never try to harm you again. You have my word. Charlie! Kurls! You give Diego your word that you will never try to harm him or his family...even if he dies doing so!"

I saw Charlie step in front of me and offered a handshake.

" you have my word I will never hurt anyone you care about if you win here."

I stared at the hand and then I shook it.

"For everything you've done, I forgive you for it."

Then Kurls came over and offered me a cigarette.

"No, I don't smoke. Thanks anyway."

Kurls smiled lit one for himself and smoked relaxing.

The man infront of me stood next to the man on his knees and lifted him up.

"Diego my friend, do you know who this is?"

I shook my head.

"No. I don't."

He laughed and then he waved towards a door.

"Diego my friend. You're in for a real treat. Your gonna love this."

He pointed towards a door to my left and I looked at the doors. I couldn't breathe.

They opened and I saw them. I saw my Angel, beaten, torn, and very scared. I saw Maime sleeping in her arms. She looked up and saw me. Her eyes went from full of Fear to happiness and hope.

"Diego!"

"Heyy! Stop her!"

I was about to get up and kill that guy but that rope pulled me down.

Shira was struggling and kicking careful not to drop Maime. The man had a firm grip on her breasts and stomach. I'm infuriated!

"Shira. You are so pretty. When I kill your boyfriend, I'm going to have sooooooo much fun with you."

Shira broke free and ran to me and broke down on my lap. My hands free I hugged her tightly.

"Diego...they..they..did...horrible things to me...make them pay please."

I kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear.

"I will."

Then I felt her be grabbed from behind.

"Noo! Let me go! My Baby! Noo! Dag you promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

The man has a name. It's Dag and I'm gonna kill him.

"I won't! I'm simply putting him away in a room until this is over. Charlie untie him and hold him. I'm gonna put the kid in my room. So he won't get hurt."

Dag walked to a room, and I saw him put Maime in a crib and close the door.

"Charlie let him go. Diego stay where you are. I want you to see this wonderful moment. Stand up fucker."

He stood the man up and pulled the burlap off his head. Sid.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you Sid?"

"What?"

Dag smiled and put Sid back on his knees.

"I'm gonna slit you again. This time you aren't going to live."

Then as soon as he said it. He did it. Blood oozed out of his throat and he didn't gasp or struggle for breath.

"...Sid. No."

Sid smiled. Looked at me.

"Where ever we end up, meet me at the bar. First rounds on me."

Then fell face first to the deck...dead

"Dag. I'm going to kill you. Can we finish this now?"

Dag smiled and nodded. He took out a knife and threw one to me.

"Let's get this going."

We stood fast and steady. Dag slashed at me. I jumped back and I swiped at him.

"You know I love my job. I will end you."

Dag faked a overhead stab and stopes and took my legs out from under me.

He jumped on me and tried to stab me I stopped his and he stopped mine. I struggled to my feet and we fought for control. I shoved my arms forward and I gashed his face, but my action came at a price. I gashed the main artery in my left arm.

"Diego, you aren't going to win. I'm gonna kill you. Let's finish this."

Dag slashed at me and I cut off his knife hand. I stabbed at him, but he stooped my knife with his arm and I dropped my knife into my left hand and I put the knife into his eye. I dropped him and I turned to the door that Maime was in. Then all of the sudden I felt a sharp sting in my back. I turned around I saw Dag standing with my knife in his eye and I pulled on my back and I pulled out a knife that punctured my heart. Dag staggered back and smiled. He fell flat on his back, his last words were those of spite.

"Fffffuuuuuuck yoooouu."

I'm dying. I know it. I need to find Maime and Shira. I opened the door and I saw Maime sleeping like a rock.

"Come on buddy. Let's go find mamma."

I held Maime with one arm and the other on a wall so I could walk. I walked until I found room 992. I opened the door and I couldn't see anything. My vision a blur. I heard a gasp and then crying. I felt Maime being pulled away by motherly hands and I fell to the ground. I felt my head in soft tender hands and in legs with bare skin.

"Diego! Please no..n...no! You can't die! Please!"

"Shhhhh. You're going to be just fine. I saved my Angel for the last time. I'm going to die Shira, but your safe. Forever. Please. Could you grant me my last wish?"

Shira was crying and holding me close.

"Yes. You've done so much for me. Tell me what do you want me to do."

I smiled.

"Could you sing to me? Do you know 'You'll be in my heart'?"

Shira smiled and kissed my lips one last time. As she sang I could feel my body begin to get cold and I felt at peace. As Shira finished up her song I reached up and I touched her face with my bloodied hands.

"Remember that. That I will never be gone forever, and give this Mask to Maime when he becomes of age. Tell Buck 'Go to the Farm' You'll have a new home."

I couldn't hold on anymore. I let go. Before it all went dark, I heard her say one last thing.

"I love you with all my heart and soul James Diego."

I let go and it all went black...

With Buck  
Bucks pov

We approached the penthouse doors and I put me back to the wall next to the door and I kicked in the door. I breached in and I saw a body on the floor. He had a knife in his eye.

"Dag."

I looked up and I saw a second body. I approached it and I turned hit over and I saw a face that will never be mistaken.

"Sidney."

I looked on the floor and saw a blood trail I followed it and I saw a door wide open and I heard crying. I approached the door I raised my rifle and I saw Shira holding a corpse. It was Diego.

"...No."

Shira didn't look up she just continued to cry. I stood up and turned on my radio.

"Archangel is down...I repeat...(sigh) Archangel is down."

I turned to look at Shira and I saw her eyes. She loved him and he felt the same way. It's gonna be hard to raise that kid without a REAL father.

"Shira. We need to leave this place."

She sniffled and nodded.

"Diego said to Go to the farm."

I nodded.

"Come. Let's get you home."

At the Farm.  
Bucks pov

I knocked on the door and I looked at Shira sitting on the porch rocking chair. I knocked again and the door opened.

"Yes, hello ma'am..."

I froze. I saw Courtney right infront of me.

"Well I don't have all day."

I looked her in the eyes and I got close to her.

"Its me Buck."

Courtney's jaw fell and she put her hands to her mouth and started to cry. She hugged me and buried her face into my shoulder and hugged back and laid my head on top of hers.

"Bucky!"

She screamed my nick name into my shoulder. I began to gently rock back and forth. I nodded to Shira and she walked inside.

"Courtney baby?"

She looked up at me and smiled.

"We lost Diego trying to rescue Shira. I hope you can help Shira raise the boy. I will never leave you or them. I'm gonna put this farm back on the map and we will get some wealth and so we can raise a child here. Are you ok with that?"

Courtney nodded and pushed away from me.

"What?!"

She held her nose and waved infront of her nose.

"You need a shower and we need to do something about those bandages on your face. Mainly a shower and a LOT of shampoo."

I couldn't help, but to laugh and shake my head. She laughed with me, but she stopped immediatly.

"I mean it mister! Get clean!"

I looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

I kissed her and she slapped me. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Oohlala."

"You need a toothbrush too!"

We both laughed and I went to get a shower.

Elsewhere.  
Unknown pov

"They are happy and not ashamed, angry, sad, or confused. Diego has earned a place here."

Welp! There you go my friends! It finished.


	13. Chapter 13

Saving an Angel  
Final chapter: I saved my Angel.  
No pov

Diego was surrounded by darkness then a light appeared at the end of a long tunnel. He walked towards it with caution. When he reached the light it was an orb of light. He touched it and appeared in a throne room with the mighty presence of God Almighty himself.

A man with angel wings pointed to him and pulled him to face the Lord.

"James Diego. A soldier, a neglected child, a Hell torn soul, and a good man. You saw a woman in need and you killed a man that night. But you could have turned the other cheek. You found an Angel of your own to protect and you did just that. You have saved an Angel, James Diego, but what you did to do so has cost you many things. What shall I do with you? Perhaps you can prove yourself to me."

Diego stepped forward to face GOD and tell him what he had to say.

"Lord, I know what I did and I know I've been violent, because the streets are awfully rough, but, I never took a penny that wasn't mine to keep...Though I worked a lot of overtime when the bills got just too big and I could pay them and sleep peacefully, and I never passed a cry for help, though at times I shook with fear, and sometimes, God forgive me, I've wept unmanly tears.I know I don't deserve a place among the people here...They never wanted me around except to calm their fears. If you've a place for me here, Lord, it needn't be so grand, I never expected or had too much, but if you don't, I'll understand."

GOD looked at Diego for the longest time and silence swept over the throne room.

"Step forward now James 've borne your burdens well, walk peacefully on Heaven's streets. You've done your time in Hell."

Diego bowed to the Lords mercy, but he had one question.

"Lord, before I enter your city, will I be able to protect my family on Earth, will I be able to let my Angel and my son that know I have never left them?"

The Lord smiled and held out his hand and a apparition of the future.

"Your Angel knows what you did was to save her from a place she never thought she would be in, you gave your friends a place to live, grow old and die. That farm you were left by Margret is one of the well bloomed farms. They will be just fine. Even though you have left them in that world doesn't mean that you still aren't in there hearts. Your son will grow up a strong, courageous, honor bound man. And he will marry the woman of his dreams. Sidney has passed. I let through before you arrived. He walks these streets. Buckminister will marry Courtney and they will grow old and never leave eachother. As will their children. They too shall walk these streets."

Diego nodded in understandment, but he wondered once more.

"Lord, that sounds like what I want to hear and hope for, but what about Shira? Has she not earned her place amongst us?"

The Lord smiled even wider and spoke for the last time.

"Shira has a bigger and better purpose. She will walk these streets, she will be an Angel as she is. But on Earth and in Heaven she will be known as a saint. She will run that farm and never give up. She will donate her money to those who shall need it the most, she will give a homeless man a place to stay, a place to work and a place to die. She will always be known as a saint. She will die an old and withered woman. But when she dies she will not come here old and withered. She will come as young as can be. And the two of you can watch as your son becomes a father, a grandfather, and when he too is old and withered he shall pass. But his friends and family will not mourn him instead they will celebrate what a good, honorable, noble, courageous, and generous man he was and when he arrives. He need not to speak to me, but to you and her when her time comes. Does that plan please you my son?"

Diego smiled, tears in his eyes, happy. He replied.

"Yes my Lord. I can be at peace with that plan. Thank you my Lord."

Diego bowed again God smiled to him and nodded his head. Diego entered the gates of Heaven. He saw Sid leaning on wall with goofy smile and he threw an arm over Diego and the walked into the kingdom of Heaven together with a smile on their faces and happiness in their hearts.

The end...?


End file.
